Lost & Found
by TheyCallMeLittleLu
Summary: Bella Swan is 6 years old. She should be happy, carefree and loved. She's not. Her dad's an alcoholic, her mom's dead. Her life is a nightmare, and her best friend, the only one who knows it all, is her bunny-teddy, Mr. C. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Preface: _

_I ran. All I could think about was to get out of that nasty place, the place that once was my home. The place where I once was happy where there were no worries in the world. I didn't know where I could go if I went to Billy he would probably just call my dad. And I didn't want to go back there. Ever again. I didn't bother to push the branches aside, I just ran through them. I didn't have much time. I hurt to leave him behind, but he had hurt me first. In the end, I couldn't keep endure it. It had just became too much. As I ran I thought about the good old days. I wanted to remember him as the smiling person he used to be. Not the one I was afraid of, the one I couldn't trust. He had broken my heart, and I couldn't keep up the parade anymore. I single tear ran down my cheek and ended on Mr. Chocolate Chip. _

Chapter 1

"What is wrong Isabella?,, my teacher Ms. Kim asked me. I briefly looked her in the eyes, and then concentrated on my drawing again.

"I miss my mommy!,, I lied. But it wasn't entirely a lie I missed her. But that wasn't why I was so sad.

She sighed.

"I know sweetie I know.,, she said and brushed my hair away from my eyes. I looked into hers again and mine spilled over with tears, because of the sympathy in them. She reminded me so much of my mother, who I would never see again. I quickly dried my eyes before the others came, or I would get teased. Ms. Kim's big blue eyes stared at me for a little while longer before she sighed again and walked back to her table.

I sat in the class waiting for the school day to begin and drew little butterflies and flowers on a piece of paper. I imagined that my mom would sit in the white clouds I drew and be happy. I hoped she was happy wherever she was.

I rode with the early morning bus and arrived 20 minutes earlier than everybody else. But I didn't want to go any later than that. Anything to get out from that place.

The bus driver was the same every morning and he always got a little sympathy in his expression when he saw me standing there in my little coat that wasn't warm enough. No matter the wetter, I would stand there early in the morning waiting for the bus. With my little schoolbag on, and my worn out sneakers and mittens I looked poor. (Bella's outfit: .com/school_outfit/set?id=14155114)

But the truth is I wasn't. I wasn't rich either, but the money we had was just used on something else. The bus driver never let me pay for my ticket; every morning he would say:

"Hey there Isabella, ready for school?,, and he would smile. I would nod and send a shy smile back. Then he would open the little door that lead in to his seat and take my hand, and let me drive the bus with him. He was a kind man, Kenney, the bus driver. He was one of my greatest friends.

The other kids in the school wore pretty cloths, and some of them made fun of me.

The ones who were meanest, Jessica and Lauren were their names, kept pulling in my shirt and say: "Ew, where did you find that? In the trash in the backyard?,, and other mean things like that.

I was shy and only had two real friends in school. Angela and Mike. I played with Ben and Eric too now and then, but in general I was too shy to talk to other kids at my age.

I never let them come with me home, afraid of what they would say. I haven't even told them about my problem at home. I'm 6 years old and I have to make most things myself.

I can't ask my dad for help, all he can do is cook some food, eat it, and then I can have the rest. Then he stump around and mutter to himself. I did my homework without help, picked out my cloths went in bath when I could and cleaned.

I did the dishwashing and cleaned the floor. But there weren't clean at home, it had that smell, the smell some people say is from bad cleaning. But it wasn't.

For a 6 year old, I am very mature. Growing up without help to most things did that to you. You had to take care of yourself and help yourself through the hard times in life.

Me and my dad never got visitors, and we never visited anyone. Our house was darkened and dusty, and the lights were greasy and shone badly. My dad worked as a garbage collector and worked in the night with a colleague of his.

He always got home around 4 am and sat on the couch and watched TV and drank a beer when I woke up. He looked so miserable that I never said anything just ate my breakfast in silence, washed up and yelled a small goodbye when I left. He never asked me anything he just yelled at me now and then when he wanted something done. I was an only child and my best friend, the only one who I trusted with anything and loved more than anything else was my rabbit teddy, Mr. Chocolate Chip. (Mr. C for short!)

(Mr. Chocolate Chip: .com/products/pictures/12_)

I couldn't live without him, and he had to come with me everywhere. The other girls in my class didn't understand me, they thought I was very babyish when I brought my Mr. C with me to school- but they didn't understand how much he meant to me. My mom had given it to me when she became sick. She told me to be a big girl and be strong. She died 2 years ago. I was four.

A single tear escaped my eyes once again when I thought of the dark times of my mom's disease.

*_Flashback*_

"_Momma?,, I asked. I walked into the shiny kitchen, my mother had just cleaned up and I had hurried out there when I had heard a big crash. _

"_Momma?,, I asked again when she didn't answer. _

_I walked around a counter and there she was. Lying on the floor with closed eyes looking like she was dead. _

"_Momma! Momma wake up!,, I yelled at her in a little baby voice. I didn't know what to do, I just ran to her with tear running down my cheeks. _

"_Momma! Momma! Don't be dead Momma!,, I yelled and yelled, but she didn't move. _

_I remembered her and dad saying: "If anything happens call…!,, with serious faces. I couldn't remember the number. _

_Call what? 648? No that wasn't the right number. 112? No, but close. _

_They had shown me something. Something on our phone. I ran with my brown hair bouncing up and down to the phone and looked at it._

_What was I supposed to do?_

_I closed my eyes and thought about what they had said back then. The last number once, and the first number twice. I looked at the phone again. 9-1-1? Yes! That's it!_

_I dialed the number with my little fingers not knowing what to do next._

"_PSAP, what can I do for you?,, an unknown male voice said. _

"_Hello I'm Bella!,, I said. _

"_Excuse me how old are you?,, the man said. What an odd question to ask! I thought._

"_Uhm… 4!,, I said after counting on my fingers._

"_I don't have time for this!,, the man said, very rudely I thought._

"_But my momma fell in the kitchen! She looks like she is dead!,, I cried tears clear in my voice. _

"_We don't have time for pranks!,, the man said. _

"_But I'm not making pranks! My momma lay in the kitchen! She was cleaning and then CRASH and then she lay on the floor!,, I cried and cried. _

"_Look little girl. We don't have time for this!,, and then he hung up._

_What was I supposed to do now? Crying I ran back to the kitchen and tripped over a bucket of water. It spilled all over the place and my momma got it in the face. She blinked and tried to sit. _

"_Momma! You're not dead!,, I screeched and hugged her. _

"_Of course I'm not dead honey!,, she said a little surprised. She rose, but had to support herself on the kitchen counter. _

"_Momma the mean man in the phone wouldn't listen to me!,, I cried. _

"_What mean man?,, she said with a little edge in her voice. _NO_ one was mean to her little girl. _

"_The mean man from ASAP!,, I said._

"_ASAP? Oh you mean PSAP?,, she smiled. I looked at her confused. _

"_I don't know!,, I said puzzled._

"_He didn't believe that you looked like you were dead! He hang up!,, I cried harder._

"_Bella!,, My mom exclaimed. _

"_What?,, I asked in a tiny voice. _

"_Don't cry baby, don't cry. I just fell!.,, she soothed hugging me and singing lowly to calm me down._

"_But you looked so dead!,, I said. She shook her head. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella.,, and hugged me even tighter. _

_-Two months later- _

"_Momma!,, I cried. She was lying in a hospital bed in a white dress that scared the hell out of me. She looked like a ghost as pale as she was. I was with my dad visiting my momma in the hospital after she was hospitalized a month after she fell in the kitchen. On her work, she had suddenly fainted and they had called an ambulance. We practically lived at the hospital me and my dad. _

_My mom had been diagnosed cancer and she was in pain. _

"_Daddy is momma going to be okay?,, I asked with big brown poppy dog eyes. _

"_I don't know Bells, I don't know.,, My worried eyes spilled over and I cried on my daddy's shoulder. _

"_You may see Renée now,, Dr. Cullen said. _

"_Thanks Carlisle.,, Daddy said. Dr. Cullen smiled at me and I hid myself behind daddy._

_With Mr. Chocolate Chip under my arm, I took daddy's hand and walked over to momma's room._

_I started to cry when we entered the room. _

"_Momma!,, I cried and ran over to her. _

"_Sweetie! My little Bella.,, she said with tears in her eyes. _

"_Charlie, how are you?,, she asked and gave him a kiss. _

"_I'm good, but that's not important. How are you honey?,, He asked her._

"_I'm okay thanks to Carlisle.,, She said and winced a little when she moved wrong._

"_Lay still Renée!,, Daddy ordered and asked if she wanted anything. _

"_Just a glass of water.,, and with that daddy left the room._

"_Bellsie come here!,, Momma said and I crawled up in the bed where she was. _

"_Bella. You need to be a big girl now. Okay? Be momma's strong girl now. You have to promise me that you will take good care of yourself right?,, she looked me seriously in the eyes. I nodded and tried to stop the tears from flowing but they only increased._

_She wiped them away and said: "Be strong!,, and then she leaned back and closed her eyes. She looked like she was asleep now so I got down from the bed to find daddy and say that mommy was sleeping. _

_I got out in the hallway and looked around. Nobody was there so I turned right and walked slowly towards a hallway on the left. I peeked around the corner and saw Dr. Cullen and daddy talking._

"_Her condition is worse. She might not have a long time again.,, a sad Dr. Cullen said. _

"_What?,, I barely heard daddy say._

"_I'm so sorry Charlie, there is nothing I can do. The cell is simply too big and has infected most of her organs and it's spreading too fast. It has gone into her blood Charlie. There is no more I can do. I'm so very sorry Charlie, but I have done everything in my power.,, He said. _

_I stopped looking at them. I spurted back to my mother, climbed the bed and curled up against her. My daddy came in 5 minutes later with a defeated look on his face. _

"_Renée I brought you your water.,, he said in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry._

_She woke up and looked at him. She gave a week smile, and you could see she was worse than 10 minutes ago._

"_Thank you Charlie.,, she said in a whisper. _

_He gave it to her and sat beside her, holding her hand. She took a sip and then dropped the glass._

_She gasped and held daddy's hand tighter and took heavy breaths._

"_Charlie. I. Love. You. Bella. Momma's. Girl!,, she said and went silent. _

"_NO Renée!,, daddy cried and I understood that momma was dead. I didn't say anything I just cried. _

_*End of Flashback*_

As I thought of it now 2 years later it still brought tears. I had watched my mother take her last breaths and watched her pain. I had watched my mother die and I wish I had stayed home that day. But not really because I was glad I got the chance to see her one last time.

As the other kids began to fill the classroom I discretely wiped away my tears and hit my face from the others behind my hair. Angela came to me, and asked if I wanted to play when we had a break. I nodded and when Ms. Kim started class I carefully listened to her. I wasn't the top-student for no reason. I worked hard- harder than most people. When we got a break from the classes me and Angela found some dolls to play with. As always I had Mr. C with me, I couldn't bear to leave him alone. Jessica and Lauren came over; here we go the daily doses of cruelty.

"Where did you find that blouse? In the trash?,, Jessica started and I sighed and said nothing as they teased me and Angela. Of course they knew my mom was dead, but I guess they didn't care. I started to cry as they mentioned her.

"Why so sad little Bella? Has momma failed to teach you how to dress? Oh, when momma is dead I guess she has a hard time teaching you! Is that why you dress in trash?,, and they kept going on and on. Tears were streaming down my face so I got Mr. Chocolate Chip and ran out of the room. I was sick and tired of being teased. And they would only make it worse for me. As I ran for the bathroom with Angela yelling for me to stop, I fell over my own legs and fell into somebody.

"Ow!,, I said as I reached the floor, and hit my butt. I got up looked up and saw the principal standing there with a startled look on his face.

"Sorry sir. I fell.,, I said as I got up. I only got to hear him say it was no problem when I heard _their_ voices. I ran again, tripping over my own feet now and then, and reached the girls lavatory. I slammed the door after me and hit in a boot. I couldn't hear them coming so I just sat there crying until Angela came in and asked if I was okay.

"Yes.,, I cried and I could hear Angela sigh. Jessica and Lauren did this every day, and I still couldn't just ignore them, they got to me. Because of my mom's death, my dad seemed to fail on his parent duty. He wasn't the same happy dad he once was. He was fat and creepy. I didn't like this dad, he frightened me. I was heartbroken when my mom died, and I was only a reminder to him. I tried to hide the bruises I got sometimes, but not always so well.

I only got food because he always made too much. Normally I would only come out of my room to see if there was any food left, and then I would sneak back into my room. He scared the hell out of me sometimes.

As I sat there I heard the bell ring, and I didn't get out from there. I could hear Angela silently apologize and walk out of there, but I didn't want to go back in there. Then Jessica and Lauren would know that I had cried and they would laugh at me. I really hated those two.

But I guess Angela had said to the teacher where I was because about 15 minutes later, Ms. Kim came.

"Isabella?,, she called out. I sniffed and opened the door. She saw my tear stricken face and went to hug me. I was great friends with her she was always there for me.

"What happened?,, she asked.

"Jessica and Lauren teased me miss. They said my momma had failed teaching me how to dress.,, and with that I cried again. I missed my momma.

"Shh Bella, it's going to be okay, shh.,, she soothed while stroking my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: It would be lie if I told you I owned Twilight. However, at the moment I am willing to lie, just so that I can dream of owning Jasper *sighs* Yeah, I think I have a thing for certain blond, tall, Southern vampires... :D He is just so dreamy... *looks dreamily out the window***

**

* * *

**Chapter 2:

As the day slowly began to come to an end, I dreaded it. I hated when the school ended, that meant I had to go home. Well it didn't feel like home to me. School felt like home. Most people do not like the school. I don't understand why, I think it's a little funny and a relief. School was the only place I didn't have to hide away, didn't have to worry about what would come next.  
As I walked out the door as the last person it started to rain. I sighed and shook my head. It looks like I would have to wait for the bus in the rain. My thin raincoat was way too big, and with the rain pouring down my face and soaking both my hair and cloths, I looked like a drowned mouse. This was probably the reason why I was being picked at. My best friend was a teddy, the others were adults, and the only persons I could count on at my own age were Angela and Mike. But Mike was slowly growing a crush on Jessica and crossing to the "dark side".  
Soon enough it would only be Angela. I was filled with sorrow of what direction my life was headed. Little Bella, all alone in the world, a freak with no friends. I wished so badly to have another chance with my mamma. I wished to get her back, I wished to feel her warm embrace, to hear her soothing words and hear her singing to me before I went to bed.  
But I also wished to have my daddy back to his old cheery self. I knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon, maybe never at all. He loved my mother way too much to move on, and he couldn't bring himself to sell the house and start over.  
I wasn't helping at all.  
Sure enough he loved me once, but I think I'm just too much of a reminder to him now. A reminder of what he had with my momma, a reminder of what his life was once like. I felt very sorry for him. He dealt with his problems very badly. He drank, a lot. And when he was drunk, he was so far away from his old self, I was so afraid I wouldn't even show in the living room unless he shouted at me. When he was drunk, he lost his temper easily. And when he lost his temper that easily, and I did something he thought was wrong, he would probably slip and hit me.  
I was never mad at him, I knew it wasn't his fault, the alcohol was to blame. Once I had tried to hide his alcohol, but never did that again. I had to stay away from school, because of the blue eye I had gotten from that.  
Ms. Kim knew something was going on, but never questioned me. I was very grateful for that. I was the number 1 of the class, and probably her favorite pupil. I never made any trouble, I was quiet, I made my homework and answered all of her questions correctly. I studied hard, and used hours on my homework.

As I thought of Ms. Kim I automatically compared her to my momma. They looked a lot like each other, but my momma had a slightly younger face, and her eyes were brighter. I started to cry soundlessly but my tears got mixed up with the rain. I could see Kenney driving closer and I quickly wiped away the tears. He opened the bus door, and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey there Isabella, did you have a nice day?,, he asked kindly. I shook my head slightly. No my day hadn't been a good one, I have had better.

He shook his head too, and lifted my up to sit with him. The best part of the day was always the bus drive. I had 15 minutes to and from school in the bus and Kenney could always lighten my mood.

The passengers of the bus never asked anything about why I sat in the driver seat. Maybe they thought I was his daughter. When we arrived at my stop, he smiled kindly at me and told me to have a good night and we would see each other tomorrow. I smiled as I hopped out of the bus and hurried inside to get this wet cloths of and do my homework. I quietly walked in, careful not to disturb whatever my daddy was doing. If he slept and I woke him up... I shivered. He most likely sat in his chair with a beer or whiskey and watched TV. I laid Mr. Chocolate Chip on a heater and went to change. I did my homework whilst wondering if I could do anything to help my daddy.

I slowly went out of my room to enter the living room where he sat as predicted. I took a deep breath and spoke to him for the first time in days.

"Daddy?,, I carefully asked. He grumped and I stepped a little closer.

"Daddy, I want to talk to you.,, I said and he turned the chair around so he faced me and not the TV. He looked mad; I guess it wasn't the best time to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting daddy, but I just wanted to talk to you. Today in school Lauren and Jessica teased me. I don't know what to do, they do it every day.,, small tears escaped my eyes, even though I tried to hold them back.

"So?,, was his only reply. Ouch, that hurt. I cried harder and he looked even more pissed. He didn't like it when I cried.

"Daddy I want to talk to you about momma! I miss her and I need to talk to you about her.,, I cried really hard now. His face looked agonized, and I knew what came now. I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry daddy!,, I said in a little voice. Anger filled his eyes and features and he breathed harder. That was the reaction he always got when I mentioned momma.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER WHEN I'M HERE! DON'T YOU SEE THAT IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE? SHE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD WHEN SHE GAVE BIRTH TO YOU AND THEY HAD TO GIVE HER A TRANFUSION. THERE WERE CANCER IN THAT GOD DAMNED BLOOD, AND IT SETTLED IN HER LIVER AND SPREAD TO HER BLOOD ONCE AGAIN! AND DON'T YOU SORRY ME! I WISH YOU NEVER HAD BEEN BORN! I WISH THAT YOU WAS NOT HERE, I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR. I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE LIFE-SUCKER!,, He yelled and yelled and with every word I felt a stabbing pain into my heart. I knew it. He didn't love me, and it was my fault my mother died. My cry had stopped now I just stood there with a fearful expression on my face. With such an outburst I was sure there would be more, and not just verbally. Anger tears showed in the corner of his eyes, and he raised his left hand, the hand without the whiskey bottle. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that it would be over soon. His hand hit my face, and I cried out in pain. I fell towards the floor, but he caught me and hit my other cheek. He threw me on the floor and left me crying. It was not the first time I would have to endure anything like that.

As I lay there, I thought of his words. He wished I had never been born, accused me for causing my momma's death, and he said he hated me. Of course I knew he was drunk, but it didn't ease my pain. Maybe he wouldn't have said it as sober but I knew he thought it. I would leave him alone then. He didn't want me here, I reminded him too much of my momma. I would have to find the right time to do it. I lifted myself up and went to my room. I crashed down on my bed to think. I cried myself to sleep while thinking that night.

As I woke up the next morning it hurt on my right cheek. I checked in the mirror. A bruise was slowly appearing and it hurt badly. I sighed. I would have to say I walked into a door or something.

I changed into poor-looking cloths and mentally prepared myself for another round of "picking Bella". A new round of tears welled up in my eyes as I heard the echo of my daddy's words last night: So? He didn't care that Lauren and Jessica teased his only child. He didn't care that he hurt me with all those words; he didn't care about my bruises when he hit me. He didn't care about me at all. He hated me. That realization hurt me worse than anything else he had said. He might have been drunk while saying it, but he did, he said he hated me.

As the rain once again soaked my cloths while I was waiting for the early bus, I thought about what my life could be like. What if I just gave up and ran away? Would he even notice? Would he care if he did notice? Probably not. That upset me again, and uncontrollable tears ran down my bruised cheek. Kenney came and saw my face. He quickly opened the door, and held me in a tight hug. He felt more like a father to me, than my own daddy.  
Kenney had 2 kids himself. I had only met them once, and was too shy to talk to them. Minnie and Louie were their names. They seemed kind enough but they were too busy playing with each other to notice me. They were at my age and twins. Minnie was a tall girl with blonde hair and small blue eyes. Her nose went upwards slightly and her mouth was little and pretty. Her twin, Louie, was tall as well and had a little darker hair than Minnie, and he had the same small eyes. Instead of going upwards, his nose was a little flat and his mouth was wide. He had a nice smile, and warmth in his eyes. They were both prettier than me. My eyes were brown and my hair hung in big curls down my back. It was brown with hints of red but it didn't shine. I was pale and plain. I was nothing special.

My momma was very pretty. No she was not pretty she was beautiful. Sometimes she visited me in my sleep and she was even more beautiful as an angel. She would sing to me, and I would dream good things instead of my returning nightmare, the only nightmare that I couldn't hide from, not even in the daylight hours.

Kenney gave me a bagel, he was so nice. I hungrily ate it; I hadn't eaten anything in almost a day. He smiled at me, and saw my bruises.

"Isabella, what happened?,, he asked. I blushed.

"I walked into a door, when I was looking the other way.,, I said nervously. I didn't know if it was convincing enough. He shook his head but let it go. I thanked God for not being questioned further. But thanking God didn't seem like the right thing to do. I was slowly starting to lose faith in God. He had taken away my momma from me, even though she had become an angel. She was happy now. But why her? I kept asking myself. Why did God take her? And why would I have to endure being beaten by my own daddy?

When I arrived at the school, I realized I had forgotten Mr. Chocolate Chip. Oh no, how was I supposed to go through this day without him? A few tears ran down my face as I entered my homeroom. Ms. Kim was already there and I sat down with a small: "Hello Ms.,, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Isabella!,, she said but froze when she saw my face.

"What's wrong dear?,, she asked.

"I forgot my bunny!,, I said and she smiled.

She came to me and gave me a hug. She noticed my bruises and gasped.

"What happened?,, she asked worried.

"I walked into a door!,, I said shyly. She shook her head and let it go, just like Kenney.

As the day went by, I endured both teasing and miss. I missed Mr. Chocolate Chip insanely.

When Kenney dropped me off by my house I took a deep breath before facing whatever waited for me behind the door.

"WHY HAVN'T YOU CLEANED?,, daddy yells.

"But daddy I've been to school!,, I said in a tiny voice. Then it came. Slam and another bruise would be showing tomorrow.

I cried soundlessly and started to walk off.

"AND DON'T YOU DADDY ME! YOU LITTLE MONSTER, I'M NOT YOUR DADDY!,, then I ran, I ran to get Mr. Chocolate Chip and closed my door quietly because I knew all too well, not to slam the door, that would only mean more bruises. I fell to my bed and cried and cried and cried. I felt betrayed and dead. It felt like my daddy just had killed me inside. Now I was sure he didn't want me here at all. And I wouldn't make it harder for him. I determinedly got off my bed and told Mr. C about my plan.

* * *

**My heart breaks for the little sweetheart. Poor Bella... :'(**

**I have a little favor to ask. I'd really like it if you reviewed, even if it is just to tell me that I don't spell very well.. :D Constructive critism is always welcome :)  
Thanks so much for reading!**

**And thanks to tabby09, Emily Redbird and BerryEbilBunny for reviewing the first chapter!  
****Thanks so much guys! =)**

**- Lu ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

__

**Hi! Thank you all so much for reading! And to those of you who commented: you made my day so much better! Thank you guys, it really means a lot to me that you would review :) **

**This chapter aint so long, but I will update sooner because of it... (0=**

**Now, on with the disclaimer...  
DISCLAIMER: Why do I keep doing this? Why do I torture myself with the knowledge that I will not, nor have I ever owned Twilight? Yeah, there, I said it: I don't own Twilight, I just like to goof around with the characters... :P**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3:

I took a shower when I was sure daddy didn't pay attention to me at all, and went to my room. I took my little back pack and packed all my school things. Then I took my warmest cloths. It easily fitted in my bag, but after second thoughts I decided to take it all with me. My daddy didn't need a reminder of me when I was gone. I laid the bag aside and went to the kitchen. I heard daddy snoring in the living room and as quietly as possible I opened the refrigerator. I took some food out and went to pack it. I didn't know where this would bring me and I didn't care. I just wanted to get out from here, and fast.

I realized I hadn't taken so much, so I went to steal some more. But I wasn't so lucky this time. Daddy woke and saw me frozen with my hands full of food.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU LITTLE DEVIL! GET OVER HERE _NOW!_,, he yelled. I gulped; oh, oh not good. This was going to hurt. I closed my eyes, but didn't feel the slap. I opened them again and saw my daddy staring furiously at me. When I looked him in the eyes his face pained and I could feel his hand now, tears streaming down my face, and daddy yelling at me. I shut it all out and just thought of my plan. I hoped it would work, that I wouldn't be found and brought back. I wished to be away and never come back. He started to cry and crept down in his chair to drink some more.

I realized I would never see him again after tonight so I slowly walked over there, and laid my small arms around him and hugged him one last time. I knew I shouldn't but I kissed the top of his head and cringed when he shouted at me to get out. At least I was spared from the slaps. I ran to the kitchen to pick up the food I had dropped and ran to my room. I packed it down and put the bag beside my door. Then I sat in the corner of my room and waited, and waited and waited. The room became darker and darker as the time went by, and when the full moon shined through my window with such a force I knew it was safe. I was alert and scared, but excited and anxious to get out from here. I crept through the house and heard the loud snore from my daddy's room. I sneaked over to his door and opened it slightly. There he was, sleeping loudly. Normally you look peaceful in your sleep, but my daddy looked pained and uneasy.

"Goodbye daddy, love you!,, I whispered and crept towards the door. A tear rolled down my cheek with both relief and sorrow. But I was more than glad to get away from there.

As soon as I was out the door, and had run down the steps, I spurted my fastest causing me to trip a few times, towards the welcoming forest that would be my home for an unknown amount of time.

And now I really ran. All I could think about was to get out of that nasty place, the place that once was my home. The place where I once was happy where there were no worries in the world. I didn't know where I could go; if I went to Billy he would probably just call my dad. And I didn't want to go back there. Ever again. I didn't bother to push the branches aside, I just ran through them. I didn't have much time. I hurt to leave him behind, but he had hurt me first. In the end, I couldn't keep endure it. It had just became too much. As I ran I thought about the good old days. I wanted to remember him as the smiling person he used to be. Not the one I was afraid of, the one I couldn't trust. He had broken my heart, and I couldn't keep up the parade anymore. I single tear ran down my cheek and ended on Mr. Chocolate Chip.

I ran until my sides hurt so much I thought I would pass out. I lay down in the wet grass and thought of my escape. Had I succeeded? I hope I had. I looked up into the sky and was stunned by the sight. I gazed around and lost myself in the beauty of the night. The stars shined like nothing I had ever seen and the full moon lit up the whole forest. I could clearly see the small details around me. I saw a squirrel sprint up a tree near me, and a small mouse piled over the forest floor. I heard an owl in the distant and a small yawn from something. I realized it was me and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up by the bright sun shining through the thick branches of the trees around me. My stomach growled and I opened my bag to eat something. I took out an apple and ate it. That would have to do for now. I got up and brushed myself off. My clothes were wet so it was rather difficult. I shivered of coldness when a light breeze rushed through the bushes. I took of the wet cloths and changed into something warmer. I heard I crack and was instantly scared. Had they found out yet? Were they looking for me? Probably not but you couldn't be sure. I got up, got my things quickly and started running again. I was really scared. What if it had been a bear or something? I fell over a lot of times but didn't bother with it or even knowledge it. I just got up and ran further into the forest. I really didn't care about getting dirty and covered in mud; all I cared about was getting as far away as possible. I ran all day with only a few breaks when I became really tired or couldn't run anymore. Then I would relax half an hour or more and then rush further. I was so afraid of being found that I just kept running. When the dark started to come and twilight was over me, I settled down for the night. I ate some cold chicken and lay down to try to fall asleep. I took out my jacket and laid it over me to protect me from the rain.

I woke up suddenly. I small baby doe ran through the little clearing I slept in and stopped dead in its tracks when it saw me. I cooed at it and it slowly seemed to get out of its frozenness and slowly it strode over to me. It seemed confused and nervous. When it was near enough I held out my hand for it to smell it, but instead it laid is tiny head in my palm and I stroked it. It was so soft and sweet.

"Hi little one. What's your name?,, I didn't know why I talked to it, it just calmed me.

It said a strange noise. It almost sounded like it said something to me! I shook my head. It said it again.

"Piip!,, it sounded like it tried to be a bird or something but I realized I didn't know how a doe sounded so it could be like that. I was already up so I ate some food and watched as the little doe lay down in the clearing watching me. _What a strange animal_ I thought.

I didn't bother to change; I just got up and started to walk. But not after saying goodbye to the little doe. I smiled at it as I took Mr. Chocolate Chip and started walking. I heard a crack and turned around. I frowned; there the little doe was with its head tilted, and with big brown-black eyes. This animal definitely was weird. I turned around again and kept walking. The doe followed me.

"What's up little friend? Can't find your mamma?,, it blinked and looked at me. Its eyes were very beautiful.

We both froze when we heard it. Cracking branches and booming laugher. I ran. I tripped and I rose and ran faster and further into the forest. Soon the laugher and the cracking sound disappeared and I relaxed. In the turmoil I had lost sight of the little doe. I smiled sadly. _Too bad, it was cute!_ I thought. I walked further in, I wouldn't risk being found at all. I liked this life better than the one I had had whilst living in the house that once was my happy home.

The days passed and I started to lose track, I didn't know how long I had been out here, I didn't know how long Ms. Kim and Kenney had known I was gone and I didn't know if someone were looking for me. I didn't know if daddy knew and cared. This saddened me a lot. But I kept walking thinking it was his fault I ran away in the first place. But then I stopped these thoughts. I had promised myself not to remember him like that. The daddy I would always love still lays in there somewhere, even if it's hidden very well. I came across a little pond and used the opportunity wash my face. I was very thirsty; I hadn't drunk anything since yesterday night. I took up some water and drank it. It tasted delicious so I drank a lot more. I felt dehydrated as I filled my body with fresh water. Then I walked again. The night came fast and I fell asleep not knowing what the next day would bring me.

_*"Momma? Momma, are you here?,,_

'_Crack' _

_I turned around: "Momma?,, I gulped and stepped a little backwards and fell. There she was my momma. Shining so it almost hurt, more beautiful than ever. It made me feel plain next to her. I rose and ran to her. _

"_Momma! I missed you so much!,, I hugged her tight and could feel the warmth that radiated from her. _

"_Honey, my sweet little Bella, I missed you too. Very, very, very much.,, she said and lifted me high and spun me around. I giggled and she held me tight. I smelled her hair. The smell was different somehow but still the same. _

"_Momma your hair smells different!,, I said to her and she laughed, the most lovely sound ever. _

"_Oh my little Bella, you've grown so much! And you are so beautiful!,, she said and gave me the biggest smile. _

_I blushed, "Thank you momma!,, and then we laughed together. _

"_What is it like? In Heaven I mean? Have you met God?,, I asked her truly curious. _

_She laughed. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella.,, she said._

"_Heaven is really beautiful and peaceful. But I miss you my little darling. You will always be the sun to me, you outshine everything and light my day. You have always been my little sun.,, she said and smiled at me._

"_Thank you momma, you have always been my sun too. Momma, I miss you so much it hurts. Sometimes I cry. Some of the girls in my class teases me momma, I fell so helpless without you.,, I said and hugged her while tears streamed down my face. Her teeth clenched together. NO one teases her little girl. _

"_Honey don't cry please? Be happy! For me. I love you baby, forever and always.,, she soothed and I relaxed. _

"_Momma, you never answered my question, have you met God?,, I asked her again and she laughed. _

"_Bella, heaven is a really huge place. I have talked to him yes, but he has a lot of work to do you know! Ha, ha.,, she laughed again, and I wish I could hear her laugh every minute of the day, every day. _

"_Wow momma, you've met God!,, and we laughed.* _

* * *

**Love,  
Lu :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! :D I wanted to thank all of those who have read my story so far :)  
Also special thanks to those who reviewed; it means so much (=**

**Let's get on with the disclaimer:  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, wouldn't I have to be older, rich and freaking fantastic? As it is, I'm just an ordinary girl, but I'll be sure to let you know if I wake up tomorrow as SM... ;)**

_

* * *

_

'_Crack' _

_I turned around: "Momma?,, I gulped and stepped a little backwards; I fell. There she was, my momma. Shining so much it almost hurt, more beautiful than ever. It made me feel plain next to her. I rose and ran to her. _

"_Momma! I missed you so much!,, I hugged her tight and could feel the warmth that radiated from her. _

"_Honey, my sweet little Bella, I missed you too. Very, very, very much.,, she said and lifted me high and spun me around. I giggled and she held me tight. I smelled her hair. The smell was different somehow but still the same. _

"_Momma your hair smells different!,, I said to her and she laughed, the most lovely sound ever. _

"_Oh my little Bella, you've grown so much! And you are so beautiful!,, she said and gave me the biggest smile. _

_I blushed, "Thank you momma!,, and then we laughed together. _

"_What is it like? In Heaven I mean? Have you met God?,, I asked her truly curious. _

_She laughed. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella.,, she said._

"_Heaven is really beautiful and peaceful. But I miss you my little darling. You will always be the sun to me; you outshine everything and light my day. You have always been my little sun.,, she said and smiled at me._

"_Thank you momma, you have always been my sun too. Momma, I miss you so much it hurts. Sometimes I cry. Some of the girls in my class teases me momma, I feel so helpless without you.,, I said and hugged her while tears streamed down my face. Her teeth clenched together. NO one teases her little girl. _

"_Honey, don't cry please? Be happy! For me. I love you baby, forever and always.,, she soothed and I relaxed. _

"_Momma, you never answered my question, have you met God?,, I asked her again and she laughed. _

"_Bella, heaven is a really huge place. I have talked to him yes, but he has a lot of work to do you know! Ha, ha.,, she laughed again, and I wish I could hear her laugh every minute of the day, every day. _

"_Wow momma, you've met God!,, and we laughed.* _

All too soon the dream ended because I woke suddenly. I thought I heard something rush through the trees. I was still very tired and it was still dark. I started to lay back down, when I caught sight of something. I gasped and hurriedly covered my mouth. But too late, the creature turned around and the most beautiful man I had ever seen looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. But there was something frightening about him in the moonlight. He came a little closer, and I crept a little backwards, my heart pounding a hundred miles per hour.

He frowned a little. Something inside of me longed to smooth out the frown. That was weird. Then suddenly another creature, this time the most petite little girl I had ever seen was there. I gasped louder in fright and my heart pounded harder and harder. Who were these people? What were they doing here?

Then it became too much for me and everything faded into blackness really fast.

I remembered being picked up and seeing the beautiful man hold me in his arms. I was really scared, the thing I wanted the least had happened. I was found, and all I really wanted was to stay lost. Now I would have to go home and endure being beaten for running away. I cringed at the thought and passed out again.

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

It was an ordinary night; I was really bored and wanted to do something other than just hanging around not doing anything. I asked if anyone wanted to join for a hunt but everyone except Alice had been out just a couple of days ago.

'_I'll go with you!, _she thought and I smiled at her.

"Thank you Alice!,, I said and we went out in the beginning twilight to hunt.

I caught a mountain lion and some deer before I smelled the most delicious smell in the world. I knew it was human, but it confused me what a human would do so far from the tracks. I was filled and curious. The possibility of me hurting this human was minimal, but I was sure it would have went really wrong for me if I had smelled this in the beginning of the hunting trip. I looked around, Alice was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear her think about some fashion show she would like to go to. I shook my head; girls.

I followed the scent and discovered it was nearly everywhere. It was pure luck I hadn't caught this scent when we began. I walked around when I smelled the scent again, just more powerful. It ached in the back of my throat but nothing I couldn't manage. Then I heard a gasp and turned around.

Lying against a tree with a small jacket around her, the most beautiful little girl was. She couldn't be more than six years old and I started to wonder why she was here. My eyes glided over her belongings and I saw something very surprising. There was a small backpack with what seemed to be all her belongings. She clutched a teddy bunny tight to her chest and she looked at me with fright in her eyes, but she also seemed amazed and stunned. When I looked at her again, I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts. I frowned, _what the heck? _Then I saw that she had little cuts and bruises and scratches everywhere. But the most outstanding were the ones on her cheeks. Two big bruises, yellow and blue colored her face, and I mentally hit myself for not noticing this at first. Why had this little girl so painful-looking bruises? Why was she here? Was she in pain? Why was she so scared? The fright didn't seem to be for me, but for something else, and maybe me too, but I couldn't know.

I took a step closer to her. She crept backwards, further up the tree and I could hear her heart pound loudly. I frowned again; it was very frustrating not being able to read her mind. This time she noticed and her facial expression changed. Could she really feel sympathy for me? Ugh, there we go all these questions without mental answer!

'_Edward what the heck? I've just seen a little girl-,, _she broke off as she entered the little clearing I was in where I had found the little girl.

The little girl gasped and then suddenly she passed out. I freaked out and rushed to get her up in my arms and home to Carlisle so he could check on her, and she could get some warm clothes. She felt very cold for a human. At some point after I picked her up she came around and then passed out again.

"Edward what are you doing?,, Alice asked me.

"I think you know well enough!,, I said and winked at her. She smiled.

"I'm taking her to Carlisle.,, I said anyways and she nodded.

"Could you grab her stuff? I have a feeling she would like to have them with her.,, I said and she nodded. We ran back to the house, and I was very careful not to hit any branches that could hurt her more.

We burst through the door, and I yelled for Carlisle.

"Carlisle, please come, and hurry!,, I yelled.

Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle came into the living room and gasped as they saw what I had in my arms.

"Edward! Who is she?,, a concerned Esme said.

"I don't know Esme, we were hunting and when I was done, I smelled her. It's becoming harder for me to hold her, she smells more delicious than anybody else I've ever seen or met.,, at this point I actually had to hold my breath.

Carlisle took her and laid her down on the couch.

"I just think her mind has had too much to deal with. I say she would have to sleep it off. Esme, dear can you get some blankets for her, she's freezing cold.,, Esme nodded and was back in two seconds.

"So tell me what happened.,, Carlisle said calm. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie still hadn't said anything and their minds were blank.

"Yeah okay. So Alice and I went hunting and when I felt full, I caught this scent. Alice was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear her a little further away. I followed it and then I heard the girl gasp and I turned around. She was lying up against a tree with a tiny jacket around her and she had just woken from the expression on her face. I think she must have been out there for at least a week.,, I said.

Then Jasper came around.

"Whoa wait a minute. You _think?_,, he said. I nodded:

"I can't read her mind!,, I said and got that frustrated look on my face again.

"Hahaha, you can't read her mind? That's awesome!,, Emmett said. He laughed and laughed but I couldn't get the point. I shrugged and looked at Rosalie who looked at the little girl with longing in her eyes. She wanted a little baby, but the thing was this little girl was about six or something.

Carlisle had had a thoughtful look on his face until now, and Esme had started hovering over the little girl as soon as I had said: _must have been out there for at least a week._

'_Poor little thing,_ she thought to herself and fluffed the blankets a little.

"Carlisle what do we do? I don't know if she wants to go back where she came from,, I said and looked concerned at the little fragile girl.

"And look at her bruises, I don't think she got them in the forest.,, I pointed out.

"I think you're right son, but we need to wait for her to wake up before we decide anything.,, he said. I nodded and sat down on the couch on the other side of the coffee table. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Something about this girl made me wonder what had happened to her. Her sleeping expression was unreadable. But there was a hint of fear on it, and she stirred uneasy in her sleep.

The night slowly passed and I kept the same posture all the way through. Esme was very concerned for her, would always be near her. Her thoughts indicated that she wanted to keep the little child, and most of all: know why she was in the forest.

"Momma?,, the little girl whimpered in her sleep. Her voice was very sweet and angelic. I don't think I have ever heard a child's voice as beautiful as hers. Whatever had happened to her I don't know how they had gotten themselves to do it. I was slowly filled with hatred, I wasn't able to understand. Who had done this? Why had they? What could bring them to do it? Why did they think she deserved it?

I didn't know and that was what disturbed me the most. Because I didn't know if I would ever get the answer to them. I felt sorry for her; no one, and especially not her, deserved whatever had caused her bruises and the fact that she was in a forest sleeping.

As the day dragged on and she still didn't wake up, I was going crazy. Why had she been out there?

My curiosity soon got the best of me and I stood up and found her bag. It was wet and heavy for a human. I wondered how such a fragile little girl had been able to carry it around in the forest for who knows how long?

I sniffed and wrinkled my nose. Food. Food and cloths. I opened the bag and in a second Alice was there.

"What do you think you're doing?,, she whisper-yelled at me not to wake up the little girl.

"I want to know why she was out there!,, I explained.

"Besides her clothes is wet. I think we should dry them.,, I said.

"You're right.,, she said and took the bag from me.

She screeched.

"What Alice? What is it?,, I asked her worried.

"Have you seen her CLOTHS? I-I don't know what to say!,, she said. I rolled my eyes this was just so Alice.

"Jeez relax Alice it's just cloths!,, I said and grinned at the expression she gave me.

"JUST cloths? Are you out of your mind?,, she asked and took out the cloths. Oh now I knew what she meant. It was all dirty and torn and wet. But I don't think that was what she as worried about. Her thoughts were too horrified about the sight that she was completely blank, besides the image of the clothes. In that minute Esme showed up.

"What are you doing?,, she asked.

"We wanted to dry her cloths and find out why she was in the forest!,, Alice said absentmindedly. Her thoughts still circled around the cloths- uh, oh shopping trip!

"Oh let me see!,, she said. I smiled.

"Oh my. Poor little girl, this isn't very warm. And this sure needs more than just a trip in the tumble-drier. This needs to be washed!,, she said and drifted away with it to wash it.

Otherwise the bag didn't say anything else than she had packed a lot of food. We threw it out and Alice dragged me to the store to help her pick the right food for her.

"Alice how should I know what she likes? You are the fortuneteller not me!,, I said. She just glared at me and told me to shut up mentally. I sighed but shut up.

We walked to the fruit section and picked out some fresh apples and oranges. Then we searched the whole marked for something she might enjoy. We ended up with a chicken and some rise and vegetables. Ugh!

As we drove home Alice began to wonder what it would be like to have her living with us. Shopping trips, makeovers, movie nights, the list went on and on.

As we walked in the house we found Rosalie watching over the little girl. She had a small smile on her lips as she starred at the sleeping child.

'_She's so beautiful and sweet. She reminds me of my mother's sister child.'_ She thought.

Very carefully not to wake her up or disturb her, Rosalie stroked her cheek. The little girl unconsciously leaned into the touch and Rosalie beamed. I smiled; maybe this little child could change her from the self-loving snob she could be like. I took the food and walked to the kitchen. As I went past Rosalie she wrinkled her nose in disgust. I laughed softly at the expression and she scowled.

"Esme?,, I called out softly knowing she could hear me.

"Yes dear?,, she said as she walked into the kitchen as if she hadn't just been upstairs.

"Will you help me with the chicken?,, not that I couldn't do it myself, I just knew how much it would make Esme happy if we did together.

"Of course son.,, she said and smiled at me. We flitted around the kitchen, Esme humming lowly to herself. She had a smile on her face and her eyes radiated happiness.

When we were done preparing the meal in few minutes we put it in the fridge just to warm up when she woke.

"Don't mind put it in the fridge, she'll wake in an hour!,, Alice said.

Esme took out the chicken and placed it in the oven excitedly. I couldn't wait to hear what the little girl would say either.

I sat down beside Rosalie and Alice sat beside me. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle came down from upstairs to join us. Esme came in when she had washed up the bowls and knifes.

We all waited excitedly for the little girl to wake up. The hour seemed to drag on in all eternity.

* * *

**Uuuuuhh! Small cliffie! I know some of y'all don't really like cliffhangers, but this one was necessary! Next chapter will be from Bella POV, so I had to do somthing! :)  
**** Please don't hate me! ;) I'm not a huge fan myself, but I'll make you a promise; I'll update tomorrow, if y'all are not angry with me for leaving it hanging... ;D**

** I'd be happy if you'd reviewed, but there are more important stuff... Like me writing the next chapter.. ;)**

**Love,**

**Lu =)**

****

_Previously:_

_*"Momma? Momma, are you here?,,_


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I won't waste your time... So just go on with the disclaimer, and we'll take it from there :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I can tell you now, I can tell you tomorrow, yeah, I can tell you until I freaking die, that I am NOT, and I repeat NOT, Steph - and I think we all know that I never owned Twilight or any of the characters. :) I do however own this story. And yes, I KNOW I own this story, because I'm the one who bloody put sweat and tears into it (= **

**Go on, go on, you can read... It's what the chapter's here for ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

I don't know exactly when the blackness that surrounded me turned into a dream. First I was unconscious and then suddenly I was asleep. I dreamt about my momma again. But this time I couldn't find her. All that I could see and feel were darkness and cold. It was freezing and my momma's light and warmth was nowhere to be seen or found. I had hoped she would stay with me, visit me in my next dream as well.

"Momma?,, I whimpered. Where was she?

I wandered around all alone in the darkness. This nightmare didn't lead anywhere. I could just run around out there, without a single direction, without a single light to lead the way. It was pointless. But I would keep on fighting. My mother didn't die for me just so I could waste my life.

I felt the warmth from something and slowly I could feel myself warming up again. At last only me toes and fingers were cold. I felt a cold yet comforting touch against my cheek, and unconsciously leaned into it. I could hear soft murmurs around me, but didn't acknowledge it. It didn't matter.

I started to smell chicken, just like my mother used to make it.

"Momma?,, I whispered again, but didn't wake up.

In my dream I turned around and looked into some dark bushes. I thought I had heard something in there, a crack of branches or a sound familiar to that.

"Momma, where are you?,, I cried.

I heard a low growl from the bushes, and I started to cry harder. Then I saw something shiny. I moment later I realized it was two eyes from a big animal that shined. I shivered and took off running. It followed me. I clung Mr. Chocolate Chip to my chest as I flew through the trees and then what mustn't happen happened- I tripped. The big animal that was chasing me came over to me- growling. It showed its teeth and its eyes flashed. I gulped and screamed. I woke up screaming in an unfamiliar room. I stopped screaming as I saw 7 outstandingly beautiful persons looking at me with confused eyes. I blushed a brilliant red and looked down.

But my curiosity got the best of me, and I peaked up. I looked around the room, to find out I was in a warm living room. It was white and had very expensive looking furniture and paintings.

"Sorry about that!,, I said in a tiny voice.

"Don't be sorry my dear!,, an unfamiliar woman's voice said. I looked around to find a pale woman with caramels colored hair and I motherly smile.

I smiled unsurely at her and she beamed hugely back at me. I let my eyes wander to the others. Two of them I recognized; the bronze-haired man and the short girl with the black spiky hair.

In the light they were even more beautiful than in the moonlight. Besides the man, the most beautiful girl in the whole world sat, smiling at me. She had long blond hair and golden eyes. I blushed and shyly looked away; why would she smile at me like that?

Besides the little girl I saw in the forest there was a blond guy. He smiled kindly at me, but his eyes were a little wary. His eyes were golden as well.

Then behind the couch where they sat there was this really buff guy who had curly dark-brown hair and a grin plastered on his face. He looked like the kind of guy who loves games and pranking. They were all very pale and beautiful in their own ways. The last one I saw I recognized fairly. I had seen him. A long time ago. In the hospital.

I gulped.

"Dr.- Dr. Cullen?,, I asked. He looked surprised at first but then composed himself.

"Yes. And you are if I may ask?,, he asked politely.

"Uhm, Isabella.,, I said slowly.

"Sorry, Isabella who? Have me met before?,, he asked me.

"Yes. 2 years ago. M-my mother was a patient of yours. S-she died.,, I said and tears welled in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but I couldn't. They spilled and then I cried. They looked frightened somehow, but the gorgeous blond girl and the little one soon had me in their arms, stroking my hair and telling me it would be okay. The woman with the caramel colored hair sat down in front of me and took me hand. I sat on the blond girls lap, and she rocked me back and forth comfortably. The short girl with the spiky hair cooed and stroked my hair.

"What is wrong Isabella dear?,, she asked me.

"Bella. I-I just miss my momma!,, I said and cried into the shoulder on the blond girl.

"Aww Bella sweetie. It's going to be okay!,, the little black haired girl said.

"I-I'm sorry to ask. B-but who are you?,, I blushed and looked down. I peaked up again from under my lashes and saw they were smiling at me.

"I'm Esme!,, the woman with the motherly smile told me.

"Alice!,, the little girl said.

"I'm Carlisle!,, Dr. Cullen told me.

"Jasper.,, the blond male said.

"Edward!,, the bronze-haired boy said while smiling at me.

"And I'm Rosalie.,, said the blond girl.

"Hi there little girl! I'm Emmett!,, the buff guy said. He laughed a booming laugher and I gasped.

"I-I've heard you before!,, I said. They all looked confused at me and had the same question in their eyes.

"Uhm, a day I heard you in the forest!,, I said while blushing.

"Really?,, he asked. I just nodded. They looked at each other like I had just revealed a very important piece of information.

"Well Bella, why don't you tell us what happened?,, Dr. Cullen asked.

"Well, my mom died of cancer. I remember hearing you telling daddy that you couldn't do anything to help my mother. That the cancer had spread to her blood.,, I single tear rolled down my cheek, as I thought back to that day. Understanding crossed Dr. Cullen's features.

"So you're Charlie Swan's daughter?,, he asked.

"Yes, but please don't tell him!,, I panicked. He knew my daddy.

He looked at me confused. I looked down and told them the rest of the story. Normally I was too shy to tell anyone about this, and these were strangers except Dr. Cullen. But I felt like I could trust them.

"Dr. Cullen please don't tell daddy you found me. If he finds out where I am I think he'll just hit me.,, I said in a tiny voice.

"Hit you?,, he said with a puzzled tone.

"Yes. Hit me. That's why I ran away. You see, my daddy isn't like he was 2 years ago. H-he drinks.,, I said too ashamed to look at any of them.

I heard someone gasp. I didn't look up to see who it was.

Suddenly I was removed from Rosalie's lap to Esme's.

"Sweetie tell me all what happened okay?,, she said as she pulled my chin up very gently.

"O-okay. When my momma died 2 years ago, my daddy broke down. H-he couldn't take it. He was the chief of police back then. B-but he lost his job when he showed up drunk too much. He started drinking soon after the funeral. We didn't have much money, and what we did have was spent on a-alcohol to him. W-when he was drunk he would sometimes slap me. And he is drunk a lot. He got a job as a garbage collector. He works in the nights and is home at day. I-I pretty much had to do everything myself. I'm sure Ms. Kim is worried. And Kenney.,, I took a deep breath and whipped away some tears that had built in the corner of my eyes.

"H-he said that I killed my momma. That he hated me. That he wished I had never been born. And he slapped me. He has done that a lot these past 1½ years. I know it's not his fault. He is drunk when he does it. But I just couldn't take it anymore! So I ran away.,, I finished and sobbed on Esme's shoulder.

"Aww honey.,, she cooed and rocked me back and forth as Rosalie had done.

"Please don't make me go back there!,, I said and looked warily up in her golden eyes.

She looked at Dr. Cullen who came to me.

"Bella I don't know if we have a choice…,, he trailed off.

"NO! Please don't! Please Dr. Cullen, please. I-if my daddy ever finds me again, he'll beat me!,, I cried panic clear on my face.

"Carlisle, we can't give her back to him!,, Edward said. I was forever thankful that he said that.

"But what else can we do? If we give her to the Foster Home, she'll be sent back to him anyways. Or she'll be adopted into another family and the foster home would have no choice if Charlie came and asked where she is. I don't see any other option than we give her back to him. Even though I really don't want to, it's the only solution.,, he stated.

"We could keep her.,, Alice spoke softly. Rosalie nodded in agreement and Esme's eyes lit up.

"But Alice? She is human!,, that confused me. I shook my head and pretended it was nothing.

"Yes, but Carlisle. If we send her back she will be beaten. If we keep her here, she'll grow up and have a safe life without insecurities.,,

"Safe?,, I thought I heard Edward mumble.

"Carlisle, we can't let her go back!,, Rosalie said. I closed my eyes and prayed that they would not send me back. I didn't care where else I might go, just not back there.

"Dr. Cullen? Please don't sent me back there. I'm scared!,, I pleaded with him.

"Please call me Carlisle dear.,, he sent me a smile, but I was too scared they would send me back to smile back. I think the fright must have been clear in my eyes.

"Carlisle. I'm so scared!,, I whispered as tears welled up and spilled over. It didn't really matter if they took me in, or they sent me to adoptive family. As long as I didn't have to go back there.

"I-I don't want to go back there. I'm too afraid.,, I cried and hid in Esme's hair.

I heard a sigh and Carlisle spoke. "Don't worry dear. Don't worry.,, and with that he gently took me out of Esme's arms and hugged me.

"B-but what am I going to do?,, I asked them.

"We'll find out honey don't worry.,, Alice said.

"Now are you hungry?,, Esme asked. As an answer my stomach growled.

"I think so!,, I said and she carried me to the kitchen. The chicken I had smelled before was now the only thing I could focus on. I hadn't eaten much while I was in the woods.

She sat me down on a chair and came with the chicken. As I ate it was like I was sucked back into a memory; my momma coming smiling to me with a chicken and asking me to eat up. A few tears escaped my eyes as I happily ate. The chicken was delicious, just like I remembered chicken. It was a long time ago I had had a warm homemade meal.

"She looks a little skinny don't you think?,, Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I think I must take some measurements later.,, Carlisle said. It was a small chicken but I ate it all.

"Thanks for dinner. It was delicious.,, I said while blushing. Esme beamed at me and said: "Well it's been a while since I have made food, I'm glad you liked it.,, I was a little confused again, but shook it off.

"Are you tired? Do you feel ill?,, Rosalie asked while feeling my forehead. I must have looked a little pale and dirty.

"No, I just think I'm dirty.,, I said in a quiet voice.

"I'll go make you a shower right away.,, she said.

"No need for that, it's already made!,, Alice said and danced into the room.

"Oh, you didn't have to.,, I said and looked down.

"Don't be silly! Until we found out something you'll be living here. Now come before the water turns cold.,, she smiled and took my hand. Her hand was surprisingly cold, but I didn't mind. She followed me to the bathroom and I stripped down and sat down in the lovely warm water. I closed my eyes and just sat there until my skin was wrinkled. I looked around and saw that there were a towel and a pajamas. I smiled and hopped out of the water, dried off and got dressed. As I walked towards the stairs, I could hear faint talk. Loud enough for me to just figure out what was being said, but it didn't come from the living room.

"Carlisle, we could take her to an adoptive agency and say we found her while hiking, and that we would like to adopt her. Then she would be ours and wouldn't have to be in the risk of coming back to her father.,, Rosalie said.

"Yes Rosalie I know, I don't want her to go either, she's such a beautiful and sweet little girl, she doesn't deserve anything like that, but do you know how dangerous it could be for her? What if Charlie came after her? You know just as well as I do, that there would be another choice that to…,, he trailed off and I was left confused.

"Let's make a vote!,, Alice said.

"You already know what the outcome will be!,, Edward said like it was a totally normal thing.

"Well, I vote yes!,, she said, ignoring Edward.

"Yes,, Esme said softly, almost so low I couldn't hear it.

"Yes,, Rosalie said with excitement in her voice.

"Yes,, That must have been Emmett since it was followed by a booming laughter and a "it'll be so much more fun with her around!,, I smiled.

The rest said yes too. then I decided to walk down the stairs and to them. Alice came bouncing out screaming: "Bella, good news, good news!,, I smiled warily at her overly excited expression.

Rosalie then spoke.

"Bella, we're keeping you. If you would like to that is.,, she said and when the last part of her sentence came out, she looked a little sad. Why? At first I was as quiet as a mouse.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you.,, I said quietly.

"Are we sure? Well yes of course we're sure! A burden? You'll never be a burden Bella!,, Alice said dancing around. I beamed. She took me into her arms and spun me around, and I giggled and laughed, something I hadn't done in a long time.

I was a little astonished that she could spin me around like that without even being out of breath.

When she sat me down I ran to Carlisle and sprang at him and hugging him.

"Thank you Carlisle, for not sending me back,, I said and planted a kiss on his cheek. Which immediately caused me to blush.

"You are so very welcome. I just wanted you to know that, before when you first woke, it wasn't because I wouldn't have you here; I just didn't see any other option. I'm so sorry Bella.,, he said. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him. I was so glad that they had decided to take me in that I couldn't say anything anymore. When I slid down on the floor again, I ran to every member in my new family and hugged them.

"But Bella, before you decide if you want to stay here… there's something we need to tell you…,, he trailed off and I looked at him with expectant eyes.

* * *

**Hi again! ;D Hope you liked it (: Please review, it would make me happy! :D**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed last time, and before that too :D **

**- Lu **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! So here's the next chapter... :D Well, the first part anyways... ;) I hope you'll like it, I think it's sweet! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I _still_ don't own Twilight.. If I did, well, then I would be super awesome, and have a shit-load of money... Which I have not... *pouts* **

* * *

Chapter 6: Very unexpected, very explaining

BPOV

"But Bella before you decide if you want to stay here… there's something we need to tell you…,, he trailed off, and I looked at him with expectant eyes.

"No Carlisle, you can't tell her that!,, Edward said, with panic in his voice. I blinked, how did he know what he was about to tell me? Odd.

"But why not?,, I asked puzzled as to why he knew, and why I mustn't know.

Edward locked his teeth together. Oh, he mustn't tell me either. I huffed, well I was looking forward to whatever Carlisle was going to say.

Alice's face went blank for a moment and when she came back from her, whatever was going on, she smiled a brilliant smile.

"It's going to be fine!,, she said. Dumbfounded I looked at her.

"I think Edward is right, maybe we should wait.,, Carlisle said. What, no!

I looked between them with a racing speed. Was it about who they were? Never in my life had I seen anyone as beautiful as this family, never had I seen someone with golden eyes, and never had I touched someone so cold. Well, maybe Alice just had cold hands, who knew.

I yawned and quickly I was in Rosalie's arms.

"Now young one, let's get you to bed!,, she said and smiled down at me. Already falling asleep, I smiled and lay my head on her shoulder.

I dreamt a peaceful dream, and woke to the smell of eggs and a rumbling stomach. I went out of the bed, and wiped the sleep out from my eyes. I stretched and yawned, thinking this was the best bed I had ever slept in. Smiling, I made my way down the stairs where I was greeted by a happy Rosalie who took me in her arms and hugged me close. I wondered how she liked me so already. I grinned and hugged her too. She walked me into the kitchen and placed a plate with warm eggs and bacon, juice and pancakes. My eyes bulged out at the amount of food; never had I had so much. I used to go down and steal some dinner when Charlie either yelled at the TV or was sound asleep with a beer in hand on the couch. I woke up every morning when Charlie came home after his shift and then fell asleep soon after. That was the time when I got down eating some breakfast. I never ate too much; afraid of what would happen if I did so.

And now with this huge meal, I smiled happily and then slowly started to eat.

"It tasted delicious.,, I said shyly, but Rosalie just beamed at me, like I had made her day.

"Thank you sweetie, it's been a long time since I cooked!,, she said. We heard a small snort from the living room and Rosalie glared in the direction of the sound- wonder what that is about.

Alice came dancing out in the kitchen and asked if I was finished. I drank my glass of juice and went with her, grabbing her hand.

Carlisle wasn't home, and Alice explained to me that he was at work. Suddenly I became uneasy, what if Charlie found out where I was? I knew Carlisle wouldn't let that happen, but he wasn't around and I didn't know what he would do to the rest of this family, they were all just teenagers! What if he beat them too? I wouldn't let that happen.

"Alice what if Charlie finds me?,, I asked her in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, we'll keep him away from you.,, she said and smiled as we went into her room. It was big and colored in light blue and purple nuances. It was beautiful. Then she walked through some door, and my mouth hung open. Was this her _closet? _"Now let's see if we can find anything for you. Or maybe we should just go shopping." She said. I didn't know if she was talking to herself or me.

"Yes I think we should go shopping. Come little Bella, let's go shopping!" she said with excitement in her voice. I had never really been shopping before, my mother always bought the clothes, and Charlie would never dream of taking me shopping.

"Auntie Alice, I have never been shopping before." I said in a tiny voice. I didn't mean to call her Auntie, but the words just slipped out of my mouth, and they didn't feel wrong. I could see how my words lit up her face. Even though I had only known this family for a day, I feel like they are family.

She smiled hugely. And then she hugged me. I blushed a little. I didn't like attention.

"Is Auntie Rose coming too?" I asked. Suddenly Rose was there. She hugged me too.

"Aww sweetie, I'm so happy you accepted us!" She said breathless.

"I really like you. I have never been treated like this. Only Miss Kim, Kenney, Mike and Angela have ever been my friends. But Mike doesn't seem to want to be my friend anymore!" I said sadly. I remembered how Lauren and Jessica would pick on me and be mean. It wasn't funny at all.

"What? Why?" Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose asked.

"Well you see, Jessica and Lauren always picked on me and were mean, and Mike started liking Jessica. So he wouldn't want to play with me because Jessica hates me." I said and felt the tears built as I remembered all the horrible things _they _always said.

"What an idiot!" Auntie Alice said.

"Yeah, I agree." Auntie Rose said. I looked puzzled at them and they laughed.

"Sweetie, Mike clearly doesn't know what's best for himself. If he prefers someone like her over you, then he's out of his mind. We've known you for all of one day, and we already love you." Auntie Rose said. I smiled shyly, and felt my eyes lit up. Nobody but my momma and daddy when she was alive had ever said. And now my daddy hated me, and Angela was my only real friend.

I hugged them. They were hard as rock and cold as ice. But I didn't mind, it made me feel safe. No matter what Carlisle was about to say, it would never change that I would want to stay with them, as long as I was no bother.

"Now let's go shopping!" Auntie Alice squealed and lifted me into her arms. She carried me down the stairs and into her yellow car. It looked really fast and expensive.

When we arrived at the mall, Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose walked excitedly around the stores and found a whole lot of cloths. They didn't even go near the one store I knew; the one momma always bought stuff for me in.

"Auntie Rose, why are we in here? I thought we would be going to that store over there" I said and pointed.

"Oh no no no sweetie. We shop here because it's the best of the best. It's designer cloths, and there is not anything better than designer cloths." She smiled and patted my head. I smiled brightly at her. Not because they bought me the best of the best, but because she patted my head and called me sweetie. No one had ever showed me that kind of affection, not since my momma died.

I took her hand and looked up at her. She was beaming and smiling down at me.

They made me try all sorts of cloths and we ended up with quite alot.

When we got home, Esme had all sorts of plans lying across the table. She asked me to come over to her, and I did.

"Hey sweetie, I'm just working on the plans for your room. What is your favorite color?" She asked me. I stared shocked at her. My room?

"My room?" I whispered.

"Yes honey. I want you to feel at home here, so of course you are getting a room! Now what is your favorite color?" I looked down at the floor. She was so caring, and she reminded me so much of my mom.

"It's blue." I said shyly.

"Okay thank you honey!" She smiled hugely at me, and then continued to work on her plans. Wow. I was speechless. Nobody had ever done such a thing for me.

"Bella sweetie?" Auntie Rose asked.

"Yes, Auntie Rose?" I said. I half ran half tripped my way over to her.

"A bit clumsy eh?" She grinned as I blushed.

"Come with me honey. Alice and I need to show you something!" She said excitedly.

"Okay Auntie Rose!" I said and leaped into her arms. She beamed by my unexpected action. But I really liked the Cullens. They were like the family I never really had. I was not very old when my momma died, and I couldn't really remember her. I remembered her voice, face and some of our memories. It was sad, really.

She carried me to Alice's room and Uncle Jasper was there too. I had not really spoken to the others, but I could see they were good people.

"Hey Uncle Jasper!" I said and smiled. He looked shocked but then smiled.

"Hi Bella." He said in a southern accent. I giggled and he shot me a smile more. Alice glowed and I asked what they wanted to show me.

"You see, Esme is drawing the plans to your new room. I just wanted to talk about the details with you. You're going to get you own bathroom. Do you want a bathtub?" She asked all businesslike. I stared dumbfounded at her.

"M-my own b-bathroom? I-is there even room?" I asked. She laughed her bell-like laughter and I became all jealous of it. She had such a beautiful laughter. She smiled.

"Of course there's room Bella. We have 2 guestrooms besides each other, and we're making them your closet, bathroom and bedroom. Sounds great right?" She said grinning.

"Y-yes, but it's too much. Y-you don't have to do that. That bed I slept in last night was very comfortable. T-that is enough for me." I stuttered.

"Aww, Silly Bella, of course we're doing this for you! You're a part of the family now, and we love any chance to decorate! Pleeeeaaaase let us do it!" She pleaded.

I had never seen that side of Alice, but I could tell she was used to be getting her way.

"O-okay, thank you." I said. She smiled and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. I couldn't help but smile. I love my Auntie Alice.

"Thank you Bella! Oh my God, when you're older we sooo have to dress you up and take you out and, and...!" She trailed off, her expression turning blank. I became worried.

"Auntie Alice? Are you okay?" I asked, and Auntie Rose and Uncle Jasper led her to the bed where they sat her down. Two minutes later she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you." She said. I thought it was weird but said nothing. Something was going on. But no matter what it was, I didn't really care. For the first time in a long, long time I was happy. Afraid, but happy. First off, I was afraid of Charlie. I was afraid that he would find me, and then beat me. And I was afraid that I would be a bother to this family. I was afraid they would grow tired of me, and send me back. I knew I trusted them, but I was still afraid that I would provoke something deep within them, and one might turn out like my dad. Or Charlie, he wasn't really my dad. A dad doesn't do things like that. But what if I just provoked things within people that did that they hated me? I didn't want to do that. I just wanted a normal childhood.

Alice showed me the rooms they would make my room, and I got wide eyes at what I saw. The rooms were separate, but Auntie Alice said that they would break down the wall to make one big room. Then they would provide them in more rooms to get the bathroom and closet to fit in. The rooms were very big and white. And after that neither Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice, Esme, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper would let me in there. I wasn't even allowed on the story before they were finished. Carlisle and Uncle Edward wouldn't allow me there either, but they weren't as excited about it. So while everybody but Uncle Edward and Carlisle flittered around up on the 2nd floor were the rooms would be, I played with Uncle Edward. He was very sweet and funny. Not as funny as Uncle Emmett though. Emmett was like a huge little boy himself, and he could alway make me laugh.

When 2 weeks had passed Alice, danced down the stairs and into the living room. Esme came down behind her. Then Auntie Rose. Carlisle stood up and joined Esme, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. I got a flashback of my daddy doing the same to momma. Back when things were good. I got tears in the eyes, but as soon as Auntie Rose came and scooped me into her arms and rocked me back and forth, I was happy again.

"The room is finished honey!" Esme said excitedly. I smiled shyly, not knowing what was to come. Surprises wasn't really something I liked. Because when my momma died, I was in for a very big surprise. And not a good one. No not a good one at all. A surprise that made me leave my home. But now, this was home and I was as happy as I could get. Auntie Rose carried me up the stairs and covered my eyes with one cold hand, while holding me with the other.

"Okay Bella, we're here now. Open your eyes!" Esme said. Slowly I opened them and I gasped at what I saw. The room was huge! It was painted a light blue color and had a beautiful view over the forest. There was a dark wood desk in front of the window, with drawing materials and a drawing book. There was a small lamp on the left side of the desk, it was light blue as well.

Then there was a bookcase which was filled with books. Children's books and thick books. I loved books! There was a big king sized bed, placed by the wall to the left. It had see-through curtains flowing to the floor. Then there was a small drawer, just like the one I had had before. There were2 doors in the right wall; one for the bathroom and one for the closet. Auntie Alice clasped her hands together in front of her and spread her arms out again, as to tell me to get into her arms. Auntie Rose gave me to he, and she led me into the bathroom.

"This is your bathroom. When you get older, we'll have sooo much fun in there!" She exclaimed excitedly. I was stunned. It was quite big, with a wide and large mirror in front of the counter were my toothbrush and hair brush was. There was a lot of other stuff I didn't know what was.

I gasped again; I couldn't believe they had done that for me.

She hurried into the closet and I nearly screamed.

I was speechless. The closet was as big as the room itself! Auntie Alice grinned in delight and Auntie Rose giggled.

I was put down on my feet, and I immediately went out of the closet and into the room. Now my room.

I ran to Esme and she scooped me up.

"Thanks momma!" I said and hugged her. There were gasps all over the room and I blushed. What had I done? I peeked at Esme through my lashes and saw that she was beaming. She looked like she could cry. Then she started sobbing lightly, but nothing came out of her eyes. I lifted my hand to her cheek and tried brushing away invisible tears.

"Don't cry momma, please!" I said. She smiled at me, and hugged me tighter. It didn't hurt, but I could feel slight pressure around me. If she squeezed me tighter it would hurt.

"Thank you. I love it. But you didn't have to-" I was cut off with her hand as she looked me in the eye. I loved her golden eyes, they were so warm.

"Yes I did, Bella. You are a part of the family, and we wouldn't let you sleep in a guest room. We love you honey!" I got tears in my eyes. Nobody had said that to me in 2 years.

"Thank you Momma. I love you all too." I said and hugged her tightly.

Rose POV

When Bella first called me Auntie, I was so happy. That meant she considered us family, and wasn't afraid of us. I loved taking her shopping with Alice, loved decorating her room and loved playing with her. She was such a happy soul, and even after what she had been through, she opened up and let us in. She was so easy to love, and I loved her after just a couple of days.

When she called Esme Momma, I was so happy. Esme had always wanted a little one, and now she had a little human who considered her a mother. I was slightly jealous, but I wanted my own baby, and just the fact that Bella actually liked us, and wasn't afraid of us, made me so happy that I completely forgot that. And there is something children - when they become teenagers - would never tell their parents. There's just something about telling your mom that you've fallen in love that is intimidating.

Instead you would most likely go to your sisters. And I had a feeling she wouldn't keep calling us 'Auntie' and 'Uncle'. When she got older she would call us her brothers and sisters, and she would go to me and Alice with her secrets. I wanted to be her sister and support her through that, not her mother. I wanted to be a mother, but I thought of Bella in a more sisterly way.

And then I nearly started dry-crying when she said she loved us. She loved us. That meant we would get to see her grow up, because she would want to stay here. I could have broken out in a victory dance I knew Alice would've joined me in. Shopping and dress up when she got older!

Everybody was in the room, and I could see from the goofy grin on Emmetts face that he was as happy as me about this. And everybody smiled.

Carlisle was glowing; Esme had gotten the child she had wanted for so long. Edward was smiling too; that's rare, but the smiles had come more often after Bella's arrival.

His head snapped towards me, and I just smiled at him.

_'Just admit it, she has an influence on you too!' _I thought to him, smirking. He scowled and shrugged.

Unaware that we could all hear her, Bella asked Esme to put her down.

She skipped over to Carlisle and jumped into his arms. She was unbelievingly trusting for a child whose dad had beaten her.

"Thank you so much daddy!" She said with a smile on her face. Carlisle face was impossibly glowing even more, and he kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome dear!" He said. Then she went around and hugged everybody but Alice and me. Why? I was suddenly a little sad; maybe she didn't like us as much as the rest.

"Auntie Alice, Auntie Rose!" She exclaimed when she had adjusted to standing still after Emmett swung her around. We stood beside each other and looked at her. Then she sprang and had her tiny arms around us both.

"I love you. Thank you! It's so beautiful!" She said. She loved us. I hugged her tightly and knew that when we told her about our secret, she wouldn't leave. I knew it to my core. She loved us, and after what she had told us, she still loved her real father, but she couldn't take what he had done. That was why she left in the first place. If she was still able to love the man after what he did, she would still love us. I think.

I certainly hope, I would be devastated if she left us too.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**So? How ya like it? Was it good? Please tell me! It would make me super-happy! Thanks for reading!**

**-Lou :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! Thanks again for reading and reviewing... :D This update came a little sooner than I had originally planned, but it's not like it matters... :P  
Also, please read the A/N; it's important and I hope you'll agree with it. Haha, I hope you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to tell you this? I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I never will be. Unless freaky aliens kidnap both me and her, and zapp our brains so that we end up in each others mind... Then, I'll own Twilight, but then again not; if I'm in her mind, and she's in mine, then it's still her mind that owns Twilight... Sheesh, this shit is confusing... x]**

**A/N:You all know how I love when you review, and I'm really glad if you tell me what I do wrong. But if you have to tell me, would you please not be anonymous? I would like to be able to reply, and tell you I will try and do it better. I'm so glad that you take your time to review, it truly means a lot, but if I can't reply, then how am I to tell you I appreciate the help?  
Thanks for reading this, and I hope you like the chapter... It's really the part two of chapter 6, but oh well... :D**

* * *

**Part II**

**BPOV**

I can't believe how lucky I am right now. I didn't want to be found, and yet here I am found and with the sweetest family in the history of world. I tried not to think about Charlie, but the places he had hit, sometimes still hurt. Not from physical pain, but from the thoughts behind it. He had hated me, even though I was his only daughter, he had blamed me for the death of my mother, because I was born. My only reliable friend had been Mr. Chocolate Chip.

Mr. Chocolate Chip had always been there for me, to sooth me when I cried, to help stop the pain. He was my best friend. My best friend was a teddy bear. That has to mean something.  
Suddenly I gasped.

"What? What is it sweetheart?" Esme asked with concern in her voice.

"W-where's Mr. Chocolate Chip?" I said shaking a little bit. I couldn't be without my best friend. Even though this family now was my best friends, he was still important to me.

"Who dear?" She asked. I looked at her with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"My teddy!" I whispered. She shot me a comforting smile and darted out of the room. She was back the moment after with Mr. C in her hands.

I ran to her, tripped, caught myself and grabbed the teddy bear.

I hugged it tight, and I could hear a soft laughter. Not out of amusement though.

"I've missed you Mr. C!" I said. Emmett came over to me and crouched down in front of me.

"Hi there pumpkin. Who's that?" He asked. I smiled at him and gave him my teddy.

"This is Mr. Chocolate Chip. He's my best friend!" I said. He grinned at me and then he became sad.

"I thought I was your best friend!" He pouted. I hugged him.

"You're my best friend too Uncle Emmy!" I said. He laughed his booming laughter and picked me up. He swung me around and I giggled like crazy.

Then he placed me back at my feet and I stumbled around a little. Dizzy.

I took my teddy and placed a soft kiss at its forehead. Then Alice came down the stairs and asked something I hadn't expected.

"Would you like to go to school again?" I looked frightened at her. What about Lauren and Jessica?

"Don't worry it won't be here in Forks. Port Angeles maybe. Charlie won't find you" She said with a smile. I thought about it. It could be nice to go back to school again. Esme had took the time to homeschool me while I wasn't in school. I hadn't thought about Charlie. I could never see Kenny and Ms. Kim again. They would just report me, and I would be back. No, I couldn't let that happen.

"But Auntie Alice. How?" I said. The school couldn't know my name, and what if I knew someone there? Not very likely, but what if?

"You would be under the name 'Isabella Fisher'. That will be enough." She said.

I thought about it.

"Can I try and then stop if I don't want to anymore?" I asked.

"Of course honey! And Rose and I can dress you! It will be so much fun!" She said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"O-Okay Auntie Alice." I said. She beamed and flew down the stairs faster than I thought possible. I shrugged it off, nothing to worry about, she's just Auntie Alice.

I was nervous for this school start like I had never been before.

As the day moved on, Uncle Jazzy, Eddie and Emmy started playing some sort of video game. Two stood with a guitar and jumped up and down, while on the TV screen there was some sort of guitar with colored dots on it. I found it fun and sat in awe as they jumped up and down playing the game. They were really good. Uncle Eddie explained to me that there were colored dots on the guitars as well and that you had to press the different colors as they appeared on the screen. You had to wait though, until they were right in front of the non-moving dots in yellow, green, red, blue, purple and orange. (Not in that order)

They were very good at it, but Uncle Jazzy kicked Emmy and Eddie's butts. I giggled as I watched them; Emmy was such a bad looser. Eddie was only a little better.

"Do you want to try pumpkin?" Emmy asked. I shook my head even though I would very much like to try. I didn't want to spoil their fun and I would probably just break the guitar.

"Come on Belly. It's fun. And we can make it easier for you!" He pleaded. I looked into his honey colored eyes and they had a dog-ish look over them. I just nodded, barely visibly.

"Yes! Jazz let Belly try!" Emmy boomed. Uncle Eddie just rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Here ya go sweetheart!" He said in that slightly south-ish accent. I giggled and went carefully over to him. He handed me the guitar and I just stood there, starring.

Uncle Eddie laughed and I just pouted at him. He came to me and helped me; instructing how to play.

Determined I nodded and Jazzy started the game on easy. I stuck out my tongue in concentration. I furrowed my brow as I tried hitting the dots. There were only three "dots" that stood still; there where when the moving dots came closer I had to press the button. It was quite fun actually. I wasn't really good at it, but I was enjoying myself. I giggled as I tried playing correctly, but I have to say, it was harder than it looked. I finished the song and giggled some more by the low score.

"Wow, you're good Bellsie, by a 6 year old who plays it for the first time." Emmy said.

I frowned. I was nearly 7 wasn't I? I had lost track of time here, I had enjoyed myself too much. I loved my new room, the bed was big, soft and comfortable. The best bed I had slept in since I first came here. I had jumped on it with Anutie Alice and Auntie Rose, read on it with Carlisle and Esme, giggled at Uncle Jazzy, Uncle Eddie and Uncle Emmy as they would try to cheer me up if I was sad.

I think I must have been there for 3 weeks.

"Uncle Emmy, what date is it?" I asked.

"Uhm, 7th September why?" He asked. I gasped in horror. I would become 7 in 6 days. Oh no. I shuddered remembering the last 2 birthdays of mine.

The first one, my momma had just died a few months before and daddy, had been drinking and hadn't even congratulated me. The second one I had been whispering a birthday song they had sung to me at school. Daddy had become mad and hit me. I shuddered agian and started crying.

"What's wrong Bellsie?" Emmy asked.

"N-nothing. J-just remembered." I said and cried harder.

Aunite Rose was instantly in front of me, and took me in her arms.

"Shh honey, it's allright. It's allright." She cooed. I sobbed into her shoulder and graduately calmed down. When I was just sniffing, she carefully sat us both down, me on her lap.

"What's wrong honey? Why did you cry?" She asked. I was silent for a moment, before I looked her in the eyes and sniffed again.

"Well. It's my birthday in 6 days." I said. She smiled a dazzling smile but then frowned.

"Why would that make you upset?" She asked, confusion clear in her voice.

I looked down, I didn't want to see the fury in her eyes when she found out what I had done.

"Well, I was just remembering my last two birthdays. After my momma died, my dad started drinking you know. And a couple of months after her deat, it was my birthday. Dad drank, and I didn't get any food. Not even a happy birthday." I sniffed again, and felt her stiffen underneath me.

"And then last year dad was drunk and I was humming the birthday song my class had sung me. Dad thought I was too loud, and he had a headache. So he hit me." I whispered. I heard something similar to a growl and clinged to Auntie Rose. It was faint so it must have come from the forrest. I relaxed and placed my head on her shoulder.

Then Auntie Alice came in.

"Did I just hear that your birthday is in 6 days?" She screeched. She looked at me, and I merely nodded.

"Oh my God, we need to go shopping! Rose, we need to buy her birthday gift and make the party plans and Oh my God we are busy! Rose, leave her to the boys, we need to get going NOW!" She shrieked febishly.

"Okay. You feel better okay honey?" She said. I nodded and smiled a little at her. Then Alice's word sank in.

"No Auntie Alice, you don't need to buy me anything! You just gave me a room and you let me stay! No need for a present!" I yelled because she was all over the place.

"Oh Silly Bella, of course we would do this for you! It's your birthday! We need to celebrate that happy day!" She stated and then she and Auntie Rose was out of the door. I looked after them and sighed.

My three uncles looked at me, and smiled.

"Let's play Guitar Hero again!" Emmy boomed. I giggled and gave him the guitar.

"Oh no no no..! You're playing!" He said. And with that, I was busy until I had to go to sleep. I also improved my skills a little bit. I was better than when I first played it. And I loved the game. It was fun!

I slept peacefully that night, in my comfy bed. It was amazing how these people treated me. I felt like a princess. I loved them, and I would be here as long as they wanted me to. I felt so safe and loved here, it was almost like I had lived with them forever.

Suddenly, my dream turned into a nightmare. It was of Charlie and the worst time he had been beating me. I had cried and cried, but he never stopped. He was so drunk that night and it pained me to see what kind of monster he had become.

I woke up screaming, and in 2 seconds the whole family was there. How did they get there so fast? Were they in my room when I slept? I blushed, embarressed what if I had woken them?

"What's wrong honey?" Esme asked. I looked down and tears started to flow down my face.

"I had a bad dream." I whispered. I peeked at them through my lashes and saw that they were all looking concerned and a tad angry. I wondered why?

"What was it?" Jasper asked. I suddenly felt calm, and smiled a small smile.

"I was just dreaming about all of you, when the dream turned into a time I got beaten. I was afraid and that's why I screamed." I felt so small right there. I didn't understand why I deserved it. Deep down, I knew I loved him still- he was my father after all- but I couldn't help the hate that started to slowly built in me. 2 years had I been hit and barely any food had I gotten. As a family we should have been sticking together and grieved together over the loss of my mother. As a father, he shouldn't have beaten me.

I cried silently, and Carlisle came and hugged me. It wasn't the same with Carlisle as it was with my real dad. He didn't scare me. Charlie did. In so many ways, Carlisle was more like a father to me.

I fell alsleep again, but not before hearing somebody mutter: "What a bastard. I'm going to show him..." and then I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

When Bella explained her dream, I was filled with anger. I had tried to shove it to the back of my mind, but the anger had been building in me since the first time she explained why she was in the forest. She was such an Angel, how could anybody ever hit her? Drunk or sober.

"What a bastard. I'm going ot show him, that filthy little..." I continued muttering insults under my breath and ran out of the house, full speed. I went directly to Charlie Swan's house, something I should have done a long time ago.

He was sleeping, with a beer in his hands. The place was dirty and smelled. It seemed like it handed been cleaned since his daughter ran away. It was the right thing to do of her, she deserved better than living with this scum. His thoughts or rather his dream was about Bella. He dreamt of when he hit her, and the satisfaction he felt by it. The anger became stronger, but I controlled myself. I just wanted to kill him, but knew Bella wouldn't be happy with me at all if she found out. She would be hurt and I didn't want to hurt her. He was dreaming about what her face looked like when she tried to not cry in front of him, how she would whimper and eventually cry. Only a tiny part of his stone heart felt remorseful of his actions. But he was dreaming, so it was probably his subconscious that made him feel so. Hatred and anger made me jump through the window I was looking through, and right to him. I shook him awake, and before he had any chance of seeing who I was due to his still blank eyes of his drinking, I hit him. Right in the face. I didn't use my full strength; I couldn't seeing as I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to go down _that_ path again. Never. But it was still hard enough for him to become unconscious. Not at all satisfied, I ran out of the house, before I was tempted to kick and hit his body to a pile broken of bones. He deserved so much more than that one fist in the face, but I shouldn't beat him, even though I wanted to.

When I got back to the house, Emmett was standing pouting just inside the house.

"Why didn't you let me come with you?" He whined. I rolled my eyes at him. Alice must have told him, she must have had a vision.

"Family meeting!" Carlisle called softly. He didn't want to wake up "his little angel." Bella had him, as well as the rest of us, wrapped around her finger. If she wanted something, she would get it, for sure. If she looked at something with the smallest hint of interest she would get it. He loved her as his own daughter.

"What is it, C?" Emmett asked. Typically him to give nicknames to everything and everybody. He had already provided Bella with one. 'Bellsie' and 'Belly'. I don't know how she would like them when she became older.

"I think Bella deserves to know the truth. After all she is staying with us, and she probably will stay, but I don't know if she would if she knew what we are. She deserves a choice." He said. We all nodded in understanding, though I was against that idea with a passion. She deserved the choice, but what if she left? I didn't want her to leave, didn't want to lose her. No, she deserved the possibility to choose if she wanted to stay here or not. But what if we told her, and she left? What would we do then? She could destroy our life here with 4 little words. "The Cullen's are vampires." Then we would have to leave, but I liked it here. We would just have to trust her.

Rosalie was nodding slowly, deep in thought.

"Yes, she does deserve that. But what if she leaves? I would be devastated if she left; I love her too much. But I have a feeling she would stay if we told her. Alice, you saw that it would be alright back when Carlisle was about to tell her first right?" she said. Alice nodded.

"Then it's settled. We have to tell Bella what we are. That we are vampires." Esme said.

**BPOV**

"Then it's settled. We have to tell Bella what we are. That we are vampires." Esme's sweet motherly voice reached me as I stood at the top of the stairs. I didn't gasp or anything. I wasn't even afraid. It was unexpected, yet so expected. It explained a lot too. How they could be in my room after only 2 seconds. How Alice could hear me from the kitchen that I in a low voice told it was my birthday soon. How fast they were to put up my new room. I felt so safe with them, and I had already lived with them for so long, and nothing had happened to me. Nothing. They had been sweet, understanding, caring and loving. They had taken me in when I was in need. They had helped me heal my broken heart and helped me to become happy again. With Mr. C. in my left hand, and the other on the railing, I knew that I would not leave. Not even considering leaving. I loved them, and I would be lost without them. And besides, it was kind of cool. I smiled to myself, and went back to bed. I had been on my way from the bathroom and had heard them talking about me. I silently crept back to my room, something I had become good at while living with Charlie. I needed to be silent as a mouse when I wanted food. My balance had been a problem, but 2 years of practice had helped. I smiled, and fell to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Bellsie, do you want to play Guitar Hero with me?" Uncle Emmy asked. I smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. It was my new favorite game.

"Of course!" I ran to him and we played. He even taught me some tricks. We had a lot of fun, and Rosalie was looking at us happily. When it was time for my dinner, everyone came to the kitchen. I looked at them curiously.

"Bella, there's something we need to tell you." Carlisle began. I nodded eagerly.

"We're..." He trailed off looking unhappy.

"Vampires." I finished the sentence for him, completely calm. He looked stunned, and the rest of my vampire-family was frozen. I grinned at them and shook my head.

"How did you know?" Jasper was the first to break the silence.

"I heard you last night. I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry." I was ashamed of myself.

"Don't be ashamed Bella, it is okay. We're just stunned that you have no problem with us being what we are." he continued.

"It's okay, I don't care. I love you, and I would never leave you." I blushed a little and looked down. Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice beamed.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, and hopped up and down while clapping her hands.

"Do you want to hear something cool?" Emmy asked.

"Of course!" I nodded eagerly.

"Jazzy over here, he can read and control your feelings. Eddie, he can read minds-" I was mortified. Edward laughed.

"I can't read you mind, and it's bugging me endless. I never have been able to read your mind." He grinned again as I relaxed. It was cool, but how embarrassing it would be if you fell in love or something like that.

"-and Alice, she can see the future." Emmy finished. I looked at Alice wide-eyed.

"Cooooool" I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"But how I didn't see this coming, I don't understand. It's weird." She sounded a bit worried. Then she smiled and looked at me.

"We don't age, we have perfect senses, we are stronger and faster by 100s of times than a human and we live off of animal blood. Only one more coven are like us, drinking animal blood I mean, the rest of the vampire world drinks human. We just don't want to do that." She said. I took it all in greedily. It was amazing to hear about this.

"How old are you?" I asked. Edward grimaced but then half smiled.

"Well Carlisle is the oldest. He created us all, besides Alice and Jasper. They joined us later on." He said. Carlisle continued.

"I was born in the 1600s. I don't know when, seeing as there was not kept journals as well back then." He smiled, I was staring at him open mouthed.

"Cool!" I said. He grinned.

"I was wandering around, studying and learning everything I could. I always wanted to become a doctor, even when I was human. I was born in London, England. I've been almost all over the world, and worked as a doctor in most towns. We can't go out in the sunlight; we sparkle." I felt my eyes widen at this.

"Wow" I breathed.

They laughed, and I looked down. This was all so new and amazing to me, and I suddenly realized how safe and happy I was here. I never wanted to be anywhere else. I wanted to stay here forever.

I smiled happily at my family; the family I would always trust; the only family that has ever felt like a family to me.

* * *

**So, there! You enjoyed? Thanks again for reading, and if you want to review; you know where the button is ;)**

**- Lu **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, hi again! :D  
Well, this chapter ain't gonna be as long as the previous one... But I hope you like it all the same.. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I think you made it sure the last time you told me that I do, in fact, _not_ own Twilight. No need to rub salt in the wound, now is there? :P**

**Oh, and Merry It's-Christmas-Soon! x]**

**BPOV**

Auntie Alice flitted around the room, making everybody laugh. Her normally neat and perfect hair was in disarray, and she looked so stressed out, but yet happy and hyper as always. It was a sight to behold, nothing I had ever seen before. Jasper tried calming her down, but to no difference at all; Auntie Alice kept being overexcited and stressed. Carlisle was looking at her with an amused expression. He smiled to himself, and from his eyes, you could see the love for her he held. She may not be his daughter by blood, but she was his daughter. Auntie Rose was helping Alice out, and she, too, had an amused expression on her face. I didn't understand why they did so much; it was only a party for the 8 of us.

Suddenly, Auntie Alice stopped zooming around the living room with decorations and what other stuff she had in her hands, and her eyes glazed over, leaving the familiar blank expression. She frowned during her vision, but when it ended she smiled.

"Honey, do you want to meet our extended family? Invite them to your birthday? In Denali, there are 5 other vegetarian vampires, and I am sure they would be delighted to meet you." I thought about it. What would they think of me? Would they harm me? My beloved vampire family would never, ever hurt me; they actually loved me. Warmth welled up inside of me, as I thought of that. They _loved _me. It was a good feeling to be loved. But what about these Denali-vampires? Would they be different? Would they like me?

"I-I'm not sure Auntie. What if they don't like me?" I asked in a small voice. She smiled her warm smile and ran to me, picking me up and holding me.

"Of course they will like you. They will love you. How could they not?" She said.

Auntie Rose came over.

"Silly Bella, they will adore you. Just like us. and we won't let anything happen to you." She said and hugged me, as Alice handed me over. She kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth, soothing me.

"Okay, I believe you." I said and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of love Rosalie provided. Rosalie didn't let me go. She held me to her, tightly, and humming lowly.

"I love you, Auntie Rose." I whispered and fell asleep in her arms.

**Rose POV**

"I love you, Auntie Rose" Bella whispered and fell asleep. Those little words warmed my heart more than anything in the world. She loved me, our little angel loved me.

My eyes felt dry, like they wanted to shed tears. I smiled, and looked up at Emmett who I discovered was already looking at me, smiling though sadness was there in his eyes. I understood why. He was sad because we could never have our own child. But Bella was mending my heartache; even though she grew older, I would always love her, and I would always remember these days where she was still small. Fragile and vulnerable, and yet, she still loved us. She loved me.

I kept rocking her back and forth, humming one of Edward's compositions to her. I saw Edward smile slightly from the corner of my eyes; he probably recognized the melody.

_'Thank you, Edward, for bringing her into my life.' _I thought to him. He looked startled for a moment, but then he smiled again.

"You're welcome Rose." He said.

I was a little worried about the Denalis coming here, but I swear to God, that if they as much as _looked_ like they wanted to hurt her, I would kill them without hesitation.

I still held a small grudge towards Tanya; the last time we had seen them, she had practically assaulted Edward. He grimaced when I relived those memories. Poor Edward. Why couldn't Tanya just get over herself already and try search for a man who actually _liked_ her? But nooo, she had to go for one whom didn't hold any attraction to her. Why didn't she understand that Edward just didn't like blondes? I snickered at my thoughts, and so did Edward. I rolled my eyes at him and looked down at the sleeping child in my arms. Alice had already gone back to running around the living room like a mad woman, but she seemed happy to do so. She would do anything to make Bella's birthday right.

I felt a small twinge of anger when I remembered what she said about her last to birthdays.

Stupid Charlie, I hated him. How could he bring himself to hit such an angelic child? I cursed at him under my breath, but I calmed down as soon as I heard Bella. She was talking in her sleep.

"I love them." she whispered softly. I smiled and walked to the window and looked out, just remembering the day she came into our life. Into my life. She made this live worth living. I hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear: "I love you too"

Alice called and invited the Denali's. She didn't tell them everything about Bella, just that we had adopted yet another child. Though not exactly on the paper, but we would not allow her to go back._ I _wouldn't allow her to go back. She did not deserve it. She deserved to be loved and cared for, treated like a princess. She had it better here. It was safer for her; we would never hurt her.

What this poor girl had been through was unacceptable. My eyes got darker as I remembered the reason why I was changed in the first place. Little of the night came back to me; I shivered in despair. I was unlucky, very unlucky. Bella was 6 and had already experienced something so traumatizing as her own father hitting her and her mother's death. How would it go her? Would she end up like me? Bleeding to death at the sidewalk? I don't hope so. It would be a disaster. I wouldn't let it happen. I would do everything to prevent Bella from ever being hurt that way.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I looked down and Bella was still asleep and well in my arms. Smiling, I walked upstairs with her so she could sleep in a warm, comfortable bed. I sat with her the entire night, stroking her hair, just watching her sleep. She was so cute. Her small hands lay folded underneath her chin and her hair was sprawled all over the pillow. So peaceful. Oh how I wish I could join the dreamland with her. But I would just have to watch her. And that was good enough for me. As long as Bella was happy and safe, I would always be happy. And when she grew up, well it should be fun to have another sister. But for now, I'll treat her like my own daughter.

The time flew by, and before I realized it, it was the 13th September. Bella was excited; you could see it in her eyes. If it was because of her birthday or because she would meet other vampires, I didn't know but I didn't care either. I was excited for her, her first birthday with us, and her first birthday where she didn't have to worry about anything.

Alice had overdone herself; candles and flowers everywhere, cake, presents that filled an entire table and she had bought Bella a dress and we all had to dress up nicely. It was quite funny, but the last birthday had been for Emmett after he was changed so it had really been a long time. Bella was a little cautious about all the decorations and whatever stuff Alice had used; she didn't like that we spent money on her. Little did she know that it wouldn't even go by noticed.

"Are you excited?" An over-excited Alice asked. Bella looked down at her purple dress. It was really pretty on her. It went to her knees, was made out of silk and had 1 inch wide straps. A purple bond was tied in a bow behind her back and her little purple shoes and hairband made her look like a little princess.

"Yes, but Auntie Alice, you really shouldn't have done it. It's okay-" I cut her off

"Bella, let us do this for you. We really want to." I smiled.

"Okay Auntie Rose, but I still think it's too much." I shook my head and laughed.

"Now Bella look up so I can take a picture of you!" I said. She looked up; a sweet blush spread on her face, and her embarrassed expression was the perfect picture.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, the Denali's are here!" Alice sang and skipped out of the room. I lifted Bella in my arms and brought her downstairs.

"Relax Bella, it's going to be fun!" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and calmed down a little bit. She was really nervous about meeting our extended family - as we saw them. I could hear Alice and the rest of my family greeting them, so I went into the living room to greet them too and introduce Bella.

"-and we just adopted a new little face." I heard Esme say. That was my cue, and I walked to them with Bella hiding herself in my hair.

"Hi!" I said. I smiled at them and glanced lovingly down at Bella. She peeked out from underneath my locks and squeaked out a small "Hello." Before she hid again. I grinned.

I looked up to see a very shocked vampire family to say the least.

"B-but she's human!" Kate exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yes. We found her in the woods." That was a very short version of how we got Bella into our family. I didn't want to go full explaining mode, but they deserved to know the short version. The Denali's looked perplexed to say the least.

"Oh."

"Eeep! She's so cute! Can I... hold her?" Carmen sounded excited but unsure of whether or not I would allow her, but she had good self-control so I wasn't afraid. I smiled and looked at Bella. Slowly, she turned around and Carmen beamed. Bella was shy, and kept looking down. I handed her to Carmen, and you could see how Carmen carefully rocked her back and forth.

"Hi little one. I'm Carmen. What's your name?" She asked her.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." She smiled slightly as she looked up to properly greet Carmen. Carmen smiled back; you could see she already liked her.

"How old are you then, Bella." Bella grinned.

"I turn 7 today!" She said.

"Oh, congratulations then!" Carmen and Bella would be great friends.

* * *

**Aww... Lil' Bella turns 7! :D  
And I know she does not seem 7 - more like 9 or maybe even 10, but keep in mind that she was forced to grow up very early, and that she, according to Renée in Twilight, was _borned 35, and get more middleaged every year_... ;)  
Hope you liked the short chapter!**

** - Lu**

* * *

**Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**3POV**

Bella coming into the family had really done something for all the Cullen's.

Being constantly near a human with blood flowing freely in her veins, and feeling _protective _of her, Jasper no longer had a thirst problem. He had worried he would be the biggest threat for her, but in reality, she had just helped him move on from his fears, and realize that if you care strongly enough for someone, you're capable of almost anything. He always had thought of himself as evil, dark. Not good enough for his sweet Alice. He had put a distance between the darkness and evil in himself for Alice; he wanted to be good enough for her, but the darkness would always be a part of him. But when Bella entered the Cullen house, he realized it was all about his heart. If he just took the time to get to _know_ humans, then maybe he could overcome his nature. He _knew_ Bella, and he was sickened by the mere thought of drinking her blood, taking her life. He was sure, that if he took the time to talk to the humans in the next city where they would take residence, he wouldn't feel _able_ to drink them. Capable, yes, but not _able._ He wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it, no matter how hard he wished. And that was a good thing. And besides his eternal realization, being constantly near a human did him good. He could smell it and feel it when he entered the high school. Bella had helped him overcome the part of him that mixed every human scent together, to create one big hell of the smell of blood that taunted and tortured him every single day. He realized that he could distinguish through the smells better now than ever. And for that, he was forever in debt to Bella. And Bella had only just turned 7; he had known her for all of a couple of months, and still he was in an eternity long debt to the girl that might have saved an unknown amount of human lives in the future. Who knew if he by accident killed another human? Then he would feel even more of the self-loath that had built up over the years after his time in the New Born Armies. Bella had done him good, and he loved her and felt protective of her like he would feel for a biological little sister. She _was_ his little sister, even though she called him uncle. He knew she, when she grew up, would see them all differently; Alice and Rosalie would become more like sisters, just as Emmett, Edward and himself would feel like brothers to her. And she'd love them and hate them like she would her own brothers and sisters. Jasper knew Bella was an only-child; she had not been treated as such; she hadn't even been treated as a child should. Her decision to run away from her Father had done her good; she was sound and safe with them; no matter what Edward or Carlisle, or even himself thought, they would never hurt her; they would protect her from all evil and prevent _anything _from happening to her. Of course, she needed to have a life and experience a _real _childhood, something her father had not ensured for her. They would let her make her mistakes, but only if they wouldn't be fatal. Like drowning herself or get mauled by a bear like Emmett. And as Bella grew up and fell like the clumsy little human she is, Jasper realized how easy it was for him to be around her; even though she was bleeding from a scrap at her knee or elbow, all he could do was feel concern for her, laugh at her clumsiness and comfort her, not trying to fight the monster within him to prevent from drinking her blood.

Yes, Jasper really felt he was in debt to the little girl.

Edward wondered what he had done to deserve such a little angel to enter his life. Bella had changed his vision of life; she had made him see how important family was. When he realized this, he was so filled with a love that would last forever for his family. Bella had never had a real family; none she could remember clearly anyway. Her mother had died when she was 4; her father had been beating her until she was 6. She had run away, and she had come to his family; she had experienced the miracle a proper family _really _is. She had had a second chance at life, something he had wanted since he returned from his dark years alone. He wanted to have a chance more to make up for what he had done. Maybe his prey hadn't been exactly innocent - far from actually - but they had had a life; something he would never again have. They choose to waste it by doing stupid and brainless things. Choose to waste their short human life on breaking the law. And Edward new everything about life being short; look at himself, his mother, father, his entire human family and the friends he had left behind. Look at _Bella's_ mother. Her father had chosen to live a lie, live a life that wasn't worth living. But instead of killing him like he had the urge to do, Edward let him live. Perhaps, the former Chief of Police would come to terms, realize what he had done and be sorry he had done it. Regret what he had caused his daughter; regret that he had failed his beloved wife in taking care of _their_ daughter. Part of him. He had made the little poor angel become afraid of her own father. She had lived two years with a father that hated her, one true friend - Angela - and one friend that might not even like her enough to stay by her side and stand up for her. They might only be 6, but they sure should know that it is wrong to make other children cry, to bully them. Bella had had her teacher as her closest friend and a bus driver for comfort. She couldn't tell either of them what happened at home because most certainly, no-one would believe her.

Yes, Edward quickly took the little human child under his protection; she was young, so young, and innocent; she had _not_ deserved what happened to her. Edward had feared - as well as Jasper - that he would pose as the biggest threat among Bella's vampire family because of how her blood called to him. But over the years, he learned that the beast can be tamed, and he felt no urgency to drink her dry of blood. No, he wanted to protect her and make sure she stayed safe, unharmed and happy. Bella deserved a normal life, he knew that, but she could never have a normal life, not after she had lived most of her life with vampires. And they would never be able to let her go. She held a special place in their hearts forever; they wouldn't be able to leave her. They had known her too long, knew her fears and secrets, had watched her grow up and see her development. Edward was sad that it went so fast; that meant they would have to let her go sooner rather than later, and before they knew it, she would be married, have kids and eventually die. How was he going to live on without her? Edward didn't know. He loved Bella too much to ever think of her death. It was painful for him, but also everyone else. Especially Esme and Rosalie.

Esme had always wanted a small child to take care of. Ever since her little human baby died and she flung herself off of that cliff, she hadn't been completely whole. Carlisle and all their "kids" filled up almost all the space in her heart. But she missed two persons; firstly, a mate for Edward. He had been alone for so long. And secondly, a baby, a child she could feed, bath, take care of. A child she could love and spoil. She needed that. And when Edward and Alice came through the door, Edward with little Bella in his arms, she knew Bella would be able to fulfill the small hole in her heart. Esme's family was finally complete. Though Edward still needed a mate...

Esme had felt such a wonderful joy when little Bella had called her mom for the first time. She felt as if she would cry. Her teenage-children sometimes called her mom, but little Bella was human and a child - 6 years old. She truly felt like a mother. And she would forever remember that day, when Bella made her whole. Bella calling Carlisle dad had made her happier than ever. Now they were a true family, all of them. Emmett was just ecstatic to have a human little sister; when she grew older he could learn her pranks and prank her, tease her, embarrass her, but most of all, protect her from boys. Bella was beautiful as a child, Emmett wondered how she would look like when she grew up and would go to school with them. How many boys would he have to fight off for her, how many a day? How many "almost" fights would he get into? Bella had for sure made his life a whole lot more interesting. He loved her sparkly personality, loved to see how she trusted them so fast. His little sister was one of the most important people in his eternal life. He wished she could be with them forever, but he didn't want her to become a vampire, not when she had another choice.

Emmett had been right in his assumption of Bella when she grew up; she sure was beautiful, even for a human. Emmett grinned the first day of the new school they went on, when he found out the high school and grade school was on the same ground. On Bella's first day in 8th grade, a boy asked her out but she declined and turned to walk away. Emmett kept an eye - and an ear - on her - of course, she didn't know - and what he had seen had made him boil in rage. Emmett's defense when he faced Esme, was, that the boy had dared put a hand on Bella's arm to restrain her from going anywhere. Emmett had overreacted, and the boy never neared Bella again. She was happy when the boys in her class found out to stay away; she befriended them, yes of course, but none of them asked her out. She wasn't ready nor did she want to go out with them, and therefore, she was grateful.

Rosalie had since the beginning felt that Bella was something special. Not only did Rosalie feel what it was like to be a mother, along with Esme, but she also experienced what a small child could do to her. She was becoming a softy; she was warmer, happier than before. If Bella had been older when she had come into the family, Rosalie didn't think she would have been able to except her so easily. It was weird how age could mean so much to her. But because Bella was so small and fragile, had experienced what Bella had, she only felt the compassion and love for her, as she would her own sister. Or daughter for the matter. Bella deserved to live a happy and safe life, and Rosalie knew she could provide her with that. What with an endless amount of money and not having to sleep. Bella could trust Rosalie, and Rosalie knew she and Bella would be the best of friends when Bella grew older. Even though Rosalie was "only" Bella's aunt, she still felt like there was a special connection between herself and Bella. They had both experienced the betray of one they loved. Only Rosalie's case had been much worse, she felt Bella's outshone her assault. Rosalie had been through what she had during one night, and she was 18. Bella, had been beaten by her dad for two years, and she was 6 when she finally had enough. Nobody should hit or even what remotely had a similarity with it when the victim was a small child. It was just plain wrong. Rosalie looked with love in her eyes as Bella when she grew up; developed and became more and more beautiful as the years went on. She remembered Bella's first time to beat Emmett in Guitar Hero; she had loved that game since Emmett first introduced her to it, and she was so proud of herself for a whole week when she beat him. Rosalie found it hilarious to see a 9 year old girl beat a vampire in a video game. Emmett should have had precision to hit every single note, what with his fast movements and whatnot. But Bella had a natural talent for playing the game. On about 2 years she had become a pro and played the hardest level against Emmett... and won.

What Rosalie didn't like so much, was that Emmett had a really bad influence on Bella. Emmett taught her how to play pranks on vampires even. Many times had Emmett hooked up with Bella to play pranks on every single family member. They found it hilarious to see everybody being pranked. Only, Emmett hadn't considered his plan backfiring. Of course, he hadn't thought Bella would dare to prank the "prankmaster" Emmett himself, but he was oh so wrong. Bella stole the title as the master of pranks when she was 10. Rosalie had found _that_ funny though.

Edward and Jasper had found it hilarious to see their brother humiliated and beaten by a _human _girl in Guitar Hero. Rosalie had just shaken her head and walked by, rolling her eyes.

Alice had been very cautious yet curious the first time she saw Bella there, under the big tree in the woods. She had been shaken to see such a small and innocent child in the woods alone. It had been shocking. And Alice was determined to make her happy and smiling, to make a good life for her. Make sure she had a good life. It was just a bonus that Alice could find a new shopping-partner when Bella got older. Alice was ecstatic that she had a person she could dress up and lay makeup and make hair on; her own personal doll. She could make her own clothes for her, and do fashion-shows for the rest of the family. Never had Alice been so bubbly and happy; Bella brought out the best in the whole family. Sure, Alice had always been happy and hyper, always in a good mood and always bouncing around. Bella had just made it even more pronounced. If that was even possible. Carlisle had noticed this in Alice, and he had also noticed the change in everybody else. From the moment Carlisle saw Bella, he felt nothing but compassion for her. She was just so _small_! But he was cautious; none from his family had been around humans for more than a few hours every day, 5 days a week, but how would they all adapt to have a human girl on 6 years running around the house every minute of the day? He had no problems with his thirst at all, but what about Edward? He had said that the scent of her was almost unbearable even when he had just been out hunting. And Jasper? He had problems with controlling his thirst, how would he make it? But Carlisle had been positively surprised. Bella had just helped Jasper overcome his thirst and Edward had been happier and had it easier with his past. Rosalie had opened up more, and was always happy. Emmett had found a new prankingbuddy, but also, he had a little sister he could protect and care for. Bella was small, fragile, _human, _and therefore Emmett had a chance to really be the protective older brother he was destined to be inside. Alice was even more bouncy and hyper than ever, but this too, was a good change. Even Esme, his wonderful wife, had changed. Just as Alice and Rosalie, she was happier, her eyes shone with more love and care, she _radiated_ it.

He himself had changed as well. He found Bella amusing and interesting; he wondered what would become of her. She was so smart even as a 6 year old. And with Esme homeschooling her, she was way past what a normal 6 year old could. And what intrigued him more, was that in her school time, she had taught herself how to write, read and do math. She was clever and learned quickly. She understood things faster and better than older children would, and she took everything so calmly. When they told her about them, she was cool and understanding. She had overheard them talking about it, and was fine with it. She just concluded that she had been living together with them for a few weeks and they hadn't done her anything ergo, we must be good. It was so fascinating.

Carlisle also learned that Bella developed a finer sense of hearing and smelling. She had better ears than normal humans. It could have to do with living with vampires who was so quiet they would scare the living life out of her. She had to listen extra carefully to not be startled.

That Bella had no problem with them moving at their vampire speed either was something that made Carlisle grateful and proud beyond words. It was as if Bella had been made to fit into the family. Like she was destined to be with them.

Carlisle felt so warm and happy when Bella called him 'daddy' for the first time. He had never had a child as Bella. His other children, had all been teens when he changed them; they all thought of him as a father, but it was something else with Bella. He raised her; he hadn't needed to raise Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. He watched her grow up; something he couldn't with the rest of his family.

He felt like the proud father when Bella got home from school with the one perfect test after the other. Zero mistakes in all of them. Bella was the sunlight of the family, the one that brought them all happiness and change for the better. Carlisle truly loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, hello there, long time no see... Sorry about that! :/ :) Hope you don't hate me.. :D So anyway, I'd like to thank all who have read and reviewed, it means so much to me, to know that my work is appreciated. Thanks guys, really (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Twilight just as much as I am Taylor Lautner's girlfriend... And since I don't like in the US, I believe that is highly unlikely.. Dammit... :( **

_

* * *

___

Previously: He felt like the proud father when Bella got home from school with the one perfect test after the other. Zero mistakes in all of them. Bella was the sunlight of the family, the one that brought them all happiness and change for the better. Carlisle truly loved her.

~~~~time passing, Bella is 12 :D~~~~

**BPOV**

My family was great. When I beat Emmett in Guitar Hero, I felt so proud of myself. His face was priceless, I'm so happy Alice had foreseen the moment and filmed us.

Everytime Emmett got a little too cocky or annoying, I would run the tape and he would shut up immediately. It was genius.

I remember the very first time I went back to school after years of homeschooling with Esme. Alice had asked me if I wanted to do so when I was about 7, but it got more and more postponed. Mostly, because I was afraid. What if I would get bullied again? I hadn't forgotten what they said to me. I hadn't forgotten what had caused me to run away from them, from my home, from Ms. Kim and Kenney the bus driver. But I had never made such a good decision in my life. Who knew if I would have ever met the Cullen's - my family - if I had stayed? Who knew what would have happened to me? I didn't and I was grateful I didn't find out.

Around my 11th birthday, Emmett started teasing me more. I loved him all the same, he was just so annoying. Hitting puberty really sucked because that was why Emmett started teasing me. I just teased right back. But hitting puberty also sucked because I started getting a crush on Edward. And he was 17, even though he would be so forever, and he would never look at me like that. It really sucked because both Alice and Jasper knew. Alice because of her stupid visions and Jasper because of his stupid empathy. Sometimes it sucked living with gifted vampires. Luckily, Edward couldn't read my mind, and for that, I was forever grateful. It would have been so embarrassing of he found out. I had made Alice and Jasper swear they wouldn't say. Not even to Emmett and Rosalie. Especially Emmett. He wouldn't let me live it down. And it was just a crush. I started seeing Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Alice more as brothers and sisters. I stopped calling them aunt and uncle when I was about to be 9. Carlisle and Esme were still mom and dad; Charlie hadn't felt like my dad since I was 4.

But Edward never really felt like a brother. Perhaps it was because of my little crush. All I knew was that I blushed a whole lot more when I hit puberty, and used that as an excuse everytime Edward said something nice to me. I blushed when they all said something nice, so I was safe on that part. Mom seemed to know what I was feeling, and I didn't like that one bit.

On my 11th birthday, I got a diary along with some other things. I just remember the diary the best, because I had been writing in it ever since. My fears and feelings. My thoughts and secrets. It sucked big time when Emmett once read it. I had written down everything I felt about Edward. Just not his name in case _somebody_ *cough-Emmett-cough* read it. I was so thankful that I hadn't written down the name. But Emmett still teased me like I have never been teased before, it was so embarrassing!

"Bella has a crush, Bella has a cru-ush!" He sang for days for the whole family to hear. I blushed every single time one of them even _smiled _at me, or gave me knowing looks. I screamed and screamed at Emmett because he had read it, and Esme pointed her finger at him, saying he shouldn't do it, but he still teased me. It wasn't until my awesome-sister Rosalie smacked him on the head that he stopped. I was forever in debt for that one. Though, he would still bring it up now and then.

When I started in school again, it was in 6th grade. I was smarter than the whole class, and it was so, I don't know, embarrassing I guess. The tests were too easy for me, and I had to get harder stuff. It was still easy. But I learned to live with it, and I got some good friends. None of them wanted to go to my place though, because I lived with the Cullens. They were afraid of them for some reason I have yet to understand. Okay, so Emmett had an impressive size, but he was as soft as cheesecake. And Rosalie and Alice was so beautiful it hurt to be near them, but they were the best sisters in the world. I just didn't get it, but I was happy that they invited me to their places though. I had never had many friends, but I got some really good ones. I never told anyone of them about my family; I would never betray them like that.

Since I came into the family, we had moved once. We moved to Detroit, and it was here I came to school. The Cullen's adopted me for real in Detroit, so I was a Cullen on paper as well as in my heart. It was the happiest day of my life.

What sucked though, was, that everybody could hear and smell me. When I was sick and had to throw up. When I had to go to the bathroom. When I was crying. When I freaked out. And Jasper could even feel it when I freaked out and cried. That was the only negative sides. And the fact that I talked in my sleep, and they didn't sleep, at all. They could all hear me, and when I had nightmares, they were all in my room to comfort me.

As I grew older, it got harder to think of my past; _why_ I lived with the Cullen's in the first place. My nightmares grew more and more horrible and there came more and more of them. It was always about Charlie, and when I woke up, it was only Esme, Alice or Rosalie that could calm me down. I wouldn't let any of the boys near me, not even Edward and Carlisle either. I knew he was like my dad, but I was just so afraid that they would become like _him_, even though it was irrational. I always apologized again and again because I knew it hurt their feelings, but I just feared so much that even Jasper had a hard time. His calming waves had no effect on me when I woke up from such a nightmare. Carlisle said it had something to do with me becoming older, that I had a harder time dealing with it from when I was younger. It came as my mind developed and I became more mature. It was natural I would feel like it, he said. But I still felt bad.

I and Emmett's prank wars were the best. He should have never let Rosalie teach me about cars and motors; I got good at it, and managed to change his horn's honk to play Barbie Girl in his jeep. He found out when he was in a line and he honked at the slower car in front of him. He didn't find that so amusing. Of course, Rosalie had helped me with that one, but she thought he deserved it after he read my diary. Then he could learn not to prank the master. I also learned how the play the guitar; mostly because I had practiced the hand moves so much with Emmett in Guitar Hero; I know it's not at all like playing a real guitar, but I got faster and faster to play the guitar that followed with the game and eventually, I tried a real one. It sounded horrible in the beginning, but I became good at it. Sometimes Edward and I even played for the family. They said it sounded really good, and of course I blushed at that.

When my nightmares just kept on coming, I learned to trust the guys again. I always trusted them, yes, but it was harder when I had my nightmares in the back of my mind.

But the dad, my brothers and Edward (there it is again, I just can't think of him as my brother. Stupid crush) showed me I had nothing to fear, and that they understood fully. They talked to me, and I realized that I was being as foolish as I could be of course they wouldn't harm me. They loved me. I realized my dreams were just dreams, and that nothing like that would ever happen to me again.

They didn't fail on me, when my trust failed them.

That just shows what a great family I have.

* * *

**Sooooo... what'd'ya think? :D Bella has a cru-ush! Aww! :P Tell me what ya think, please? ;)**

**- Lu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooo... I know it's been a long time, but don't blame me, blame FF! It wouldn't let me update! :'O  
Buuut, the update is here now, so let's not dwell at the past, let's do something constructive, like me doing the disclaimer! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Twilight, yes, I do own this story (it was my idea!), no I don't own Jasper (damn sad as it is), yes, I will try and update again soon (if FF'll let me... -.-)**

**- Lu**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Mom!" I yelled down the stairs. I had no idea what to wear. I was going back to Forks today. We were living in Forks again, though dad worked in Port Angeles as to not raise suspicion. Working in Forks would have been a bad idea; my family had been living there for about 4 years when I joined them; that was why we moved in the first place, and all the time they had lived there, dad had worked at the hospital. As he didn't change at all, it might be a little weird to see him again, after 9 years and he had not changed at all. It was tough living with 7 beautiful vampires; first of all because I was the only one to change. I was the only one who needed food; I was the only one who needed to sleep. And as I talk in my sleep, that was no fun.

It was a very long time ago I had had a nightmare about Charlie; sometime they came back around the day I ran away, and around my birthday. Rose and Alice were my best friends. They were the ones who helped me through puberty; what with Em picking on my constantly, and me freaking out when I got my first period. When I was 14 and the crush on Edward _still_ hadn't gone away, I felt like I had to tell Rose. Alice knew, of course, but she had kept quiet. Rose found it really cute. I found it annoying that the stupid crush wouldn't go away. I made Rose swear she wouldn't tell anyone. I still remember her face.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rose, Ali and I were home alone. All the others were out hunting, but Alice and Rose said they wanted to stay and have girls-time. It was around dinner-time so I made dinner. Rose and Ali said they would love to help, but I enjoyed making my own food so I said they could just wait for me in the living room. When dinner was done, I took a plate and plumped down on the couch. I think Rose had died to know who I was crushing on since Emmett said it. She had been bugging me to say it, but as I thought it would go away, I refused to tell her. Now it was a year ago. I felt like I owed it to her. Alice gave me a knowing look, and I glared at her._

"_It's not funny Alice." I said. She just grinned at me. I ate my food, glaring at it. Why wouldn't that crush go away? Ugh. When I was finished eating, I placed it slowly on the table. Rose was looking expectantly at me, like she knew I was about to tell them something. I cursed their supernatural abilities. Especially Alice's. But it was like Rosalie was so good at reading people that she just knew things. It might have to do with the fact that my face was burning and my heart was racing. I cursed her super hearing. I sighed._

"_Fine!" I exclaimed. They grinned like twins would._

"_What is it?" Rose asked all innocent. I glared at the couch. _

"_I'll tell you." I huffed. She beamed._

"_But you must swear, that you'll never, ever, _ever_ tell _anybody_." I said to her all serious. _

"_Cross my heart and hope to die." She said. I rolled my eyes._

"_Really funny Rose; you can't die." I muttered. She just grinned at me._

"_Yeah, well, Ali already knows." I said, annoyed. Rose looked hurt._

"_Yeah, just because of her stupid visions. No offense Ali." I looked at her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at me. Rose looked a little better.  
"I think Jazz knows too." I raised an eyebrow at Alice. She nodded and I cursed under my breath._

"_Language." Rose said._

"_Like you don't curse know and then." I shot back. She raised her eyebrows._

"_Time of the month again?" I scowled at the window and crossed my arms across my chest._

"_Thought so." She grinned. I pursed my lips and sighed again._

"_Fine. It's just this stupid crush I have; it won't go away." I whined. Alice and Rosalie laughed at me. _

"_I knew it!" Rose said._

"_Sure you did."_

"_So who is it?" _

"_Like you don't already know Alice." I looked at Rose, and she made puppy dog eyes._

"_Fine. It's Edward. Don't laugh and don't. Tell. Anybody!" I warned. First she looked all knowing. Then she laughed and Alice muttered 'finally she admits it.'. _

"_Rose I swear to God, if you tell Emmett, I'll burn you." She just laughed._

"_No you won't." Looking at her, I smirked._

"_No I wouldn't, but I'll burn your closet." She looked horrified. Alice looked even more so. _

_With that threat it mind, she promised she would watch her thoughts around Eddie-boy as she put it. _

"_Thanks Rose." I whispered, and we continued our girly night._

_END OF FLASHBACK  
_

"Mom!" I yelled again, even though I knew she had heard me already. It's no fun starting freshman year at High School, knowing nobody _and _not knowing what to wear. _And _because it wasn't my classmates first day at school. They had been there for about a month now.

Mom was in my room with breakfast in 2 seconds.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked me as I dug in. The food was delicious, and it tasted so much like home, that it soothed me.

"Is Alice and Rose out hunting? I need some fashion advice." She grinned but shook her head. I sighed with relief. Alice darted through the door with Rose after her the next second.

"Do my ears detect fashion-emergency?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes at her but nodded.

"I have no idea what to wear." I told her, pleading her to help me.

"Does this mean we can do your hair and makeup too?" Rose asked. I really didn't like dressing up so much, but I owed it to them, right?

"Sure…" I said, a little nervous.

"Don't worry, we won't go overboard." Alice smiled at me. I kissed their cheeks, and hugged my mom.

"Thanks for breakfast mom." She smiled at me, and left the room to go wash up. As soon as the door had closed behind her, I was standing face to face with two determined vampires with a mission. I gulped; they looked kinda frightening.

"So, Rose, I think she should wear the white skinny jeans with that t-shirt and vest we bought last week." Alice said, looking off into nothing, probably seeing how it would work out. Rose nodded, and said something about my hair. I zoned out and let them do their thing.

"Bells, sweetie, take a shower; we'll have everything ready when you're done." Alice said while smiling at me. Smiling a little uncertainly back, I skipped to the shower and hopped in. I was kind of excited. I knew nobody, but maybe I did. Okay, I know that didn't make any sense, but if all my friends from grade-school still lived in Forks, I knew them, even if it was just by name and how they looked 10 years ago. Wow, had I already lived with the Cullens for so long? I wonder how _he_ did when I wasn't there to make his breakfast and clean. I was filled with rage as I thought of him. I had spent the most of my life fearing my biological father. A child should never fear her father, it's not right. I sneered at my thoughts, and quickly calmed down before Jazz would come barging into my room to calm me down. Now _that_ would have been fun. More like embarrassing.

"BELLA! Hurry up, we only have an hour!" Rose yelled. I rolled my eyes.

My family insisted on driving me on my first day. Well, I hadn't exactly turned 16 yet, so I couldn't drive myself either, but still. They did go to school in Port Angeles, but with their driving, I would be in school before everybody else in my year would not even have left their houses, and they would be there in plenty of time too.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back, and laughed at the huff that came from my room. I quickly dried off, and took on my underwear.

"Alice!" I screamed at her. I was really mad at her right now. Where was the underwear I had put out?

"Oh, just take it on, and come out here." She said. Cursing her under my breath, I did as she told me, and walked into my room, scowling at her. That little pixie just smiled at me. I kept shooting her daggers. Rose rolled her eyes at me, and shooed me over to my bed, where my clothes were. Okay, I had to admit the outfit was cute. It was a black t-shirt with our crest on. When Alice said bought? Yeah, well, she had ordered it beforehand, and told them to put our crest on it.

Over the t-shirt, she gave me a cowboy-vest, you know; the kind that has 1-2 inch wide straps and stops mid-stomach.

When the clothes were on and I had stopped glaring at Alice, I sat down and let them work on my hair and makeup. I realized just then, that this would become a daily occurrence. I sighed.

While they did my hair, we chatted about this and that, not anything really serious. When they were done, I had to say I was impressed. My makeup was subtle, mascara with a soft kind of brown as smokey eyes; it brought out my brown eyes. I had no blush on seeing as I blushed over nothing, and there was a constant blush to my face, but they had applied a little lip gloss. My hair was half up, half down, and done in soft curls.

"Nice. Thanks for the help girls, love you!" I said as I stood up with a smile. They smiled at me, and I danced down the stairs, my toe caught and I fell - right into the arms of Edward.

I blushed a deep scarlet, and bit my lip. He laughed a little, and helped me stand upright.

"Thanks" I said, still biting my lip. He just rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! Rose and Ali are _not _going to like this!" I yelled at him, secretly enjoying the look on his face. He paled as Alice and Rose raced down the stairs and stared yelling at him about how long it took them, and how perfect my hair was. I laughed.

"Girls, I think you have scared the living day-lights out of him enough. My hair is fine. Look." I said as I did a small turn so they could see. Alice smiled as she saw there was nothing wrong with it. Edward was glaring at me. I smirked at him and made my way towards the door.

"Hey Pixie and Blondie, are you driving me or what?" I yelled and grinned as I heard them huff.

I walked through the living room where Em and Jazz were sitting, just watching TV and waiting for the girls.

"Hi Bells. You look good!" Emmett stated as I walked over to them to say bye.

"Thanks Emmie. I could say the same to you" He just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Okay, seriously, what is it with you guys and ruffling my hair? Do you have a death wish?" I said as I smoothed it out.

"WHAT?" Rose and Alice screeched at the same time. They came storming into the room with wild looking faces. Emmett looked like he wanted to go running in fear. I laughed and hugged him before going over to Jazz. Sitting next to him didn't bother him anymore. He told me he had been worried about living with a human, but that it had helped him. I was just glad I could.

"At least you know not to cross those two." I said as I plopped down next to him. He smiled at me and whispered: "Do you want to see something funny?" I nodded and grinned wickedly.

He then proceeded to send a wave of rage to the girls. They became even more frightening and Emmie the big oaf covered in fear and let out a little squeal. I started laughing so hard I couldn't even breathe.

"Breathe Bella." I heard Edward say. He was sitting right next to me, and I hadn't even seen him coming. I let out a surprised squeak and my heart started racing embarrassing loud. Only Jasper knew it only was partly because of the surprise. I was very impressed they had been able to not think about my little, uhm, _thing_ for Edward a secret.

"Jeez Edward, would you mind not scaring me?" I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"A little help, Jazz?" I asked as my heart still wasn't beating normally. I felt the calm and embraced it, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

"Sorry Bella" Edward whispered, and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"It's okay; and thanks Jasper." Smiling at them, I got up, hugged them goodbye. Mom came in and said bye and I was in the entrance where I saw what Alice she wanted me to walk in.

"ALICE!"

"What sweet Bella?" She said innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I am _not_ wearing these; you know what happens." She wanted me to walk in 3 inch heels. It was not as bad as something she had tried to put me in before, but still. She started pulling her puppy dog eyes.

"No, Alice, you know I can't walk in those deathtraps. Please give me some flats." I pleaded with her. I pulled her own puppy eyes at her, and she huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, but only because I know you can't walk in them." She was gone 2 seconds and came back with a pair of black flats.

"Thanks Alice." She rolled her eyes.

We were driving in Rose's BMW M3 and just singing along to the music. I loved my sisters; they were the best to ever exist.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This chapter was fun for me to write, because I finally get to make her a teenager! :D Lol! (=**

**Please leave a comment, tell me how ya feel and think of this chapter.. ;)**

**- Lu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello there, peasants. I am the God of this world (well, Goddess), so therefore, I will reward all of those who have given a review (and all the others too, 'cause I'm just _that_ awesome) by allowing this chapter to be published... Lol, I can't do immitations of Goddess' very well... x]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. For some reason, I don't think SM would find pleasure in writing AU stories about her own story... That is merely for insane people like me (and more normal ones) and for our pleasure... :P**

* * *

_Previously: We were driving in Rose's BMW M3 and just singing along to the music. I loved my sisters; they were the best to ever exist._

We reached the school, and all the people who were there already stared. Not fun.

"I'll see you after school!" I said and kissed Alice's cheek before hopping out of the car. I went to Rose's window and kissed her cheek too. All eyes were in me, and I couldn't help the blush that came to my face; I hated the attention. Rose zoomed out of the parking lot, and I went to the office. I had never been here before, so even if I wasn't a stranger in the town, I still had that feeling of being the newcomer – which I was, but not the same way. I could see the girls looking at my clothes, and as I looked at theirs, I felt a little overdressed. But then I remembered that it was about all I had in my closet, so I shrugged it off and walked into the office. A sweet elder lady with red hair and glasses sat behind the desk, typing away on a computer. She had on a purple t-shirt with a darker scarf around her neck. She had a pleasant smile on her face, so I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

Startled, she looked up at me, and her face lit up in a smile. _Well, at least some are nice here… _I thought as I smiled shyly back at her. I was never really good at this.

"How can I help you dear?" She asked. I looked at her nametag; it said Mrs. Cope.

"I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm the new girl. I'm here to pick up my schedule?" I sounded like a question, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Of course sweetie. It's right here. You have to get your teachers to sign this slip and then come back with it by the end of the day." She smiled at me again and showed me where my classes were and so on.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope." I said with a smile as I left the office. I swear I heard her say: "Such a sweet girl" before the door closed. But my hearing was better than a regular human so maybe I wasn't wrong. That's what you get for living with vampires; they're sneaky – especially Emmett – and quiet. You have to listen really well.

I looked at the clock that hung over the cafeteria and saw I had 5 minutes to get to my first class; English with Mr. Jefferson. Sighing, I made my way across the parking lot and entered the building where my class was.

As I stood in front of the door, I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." I heard the teacher say. It had taken me longer time than I thought to find the room.

I slowly opened the door and grimaced as it creaked; I hate when doors do that. With a careful smile, I entered the room. Immediately I felt all eyes on me. I cursed the system of the building and classes of this school silently.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. Could you please sign this?" I asked, nearly in a whisper. He smiled kindly at me, took the slip and signed it. Without further ado, he sent me to a seat in the back of the class. I liked that man; he made it harder for my classmates to stare. Even though they managed anyway.

I sat beside an annoying girl who kept popping and chewing her gum, really loudly. It surprised me Mr. Jefferson hadn't told her to stop yet.

The girl had long fake, almost white hair. Why she would choose to have her hair almost white was beyond me. She had a lot of makeup on, and she looked like the kind of girl who liked to say "like" in between almost every word of every sentence. Her clothes were maybe a little _cold _for the weather of Forks, and her heels scared me to death. How could she actually _walk_ in them?

I was hit by a flashback of two little girls in elementary school that teased me. She reminded me of Lauren from back then.

From the corner of my eyes, I looked after more similarities. Back then, her hair had been blond; she had fishy grey eyes and a small nose. When I compared the Lauren I had known and the girl beside me, I was almost certain they were the same person. Filled with a rage of what they had done to the sentimental smaller me, I huffed and looked toward the teacher, glaring at the wall and not exactly listening. They were working with Pride and Prejudice, a book I had read a million times and could recite backwards.

When the bell rang, I stood up from my chair, and swiftly walking out of the classroom. When I was in the hallway though, my luck shifted, and the toe of my shoe caught something and I stumbled, dropping all my books. I sighed and sat down to pick them up. I heard Laurens sneering laugh as she sauntered by me, and I just glared at her. It may be a long time ago, but I really couldn't stand the girl.

I saw a set of hands helping me with my books and looked up into a friendly face. He had light brown hair with matching eyes, and glasses. He smiled slightly at me, as I stood up.

"Thank you…" I trailed off, not knowing his name. I had never seen him before; maybe he had moved to Forks after I left? Or maybe he was just older than me…

"Ben, Ben Cheney." He stuck out his hand. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Ben, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." He grinned as he shook my hand. Giving me my books, he asked where I was headed to.

"Calculus" I frowned; I hated that subject. Esme had been a good teacher, and I was good at it, but I still hated it.

"My girlfriend has that too; I'm meeting up with her. You can walk with us if you want to." He smiled a pleasant smile, and I agreed. I liked this guy, he was not the overly helpful nerdy guy; he was just very sweet.

We walked down the hallway and as soon as I spotted her, I froze. My eyes lit up, and a smile spread across my face. There was no doubt it was her; she had the same color hair, the same eyes and nose.

"Angie!" I yelled, and clumsiness forgotten, I sprinted towards her. She looked confused for a moment, and then she recognized me.

"Bella?" I smiled as I hugged her tight.

"Bella!" She yelled and hugged me back. In that moment, I must have been like a mini-Alice because I was jumping with joy.

"Angela, it's so good to see you again!" I said as I let go of her. She smiled, and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Something wet glided down my cheek, and I realized I was crying too.

"Oh Bella, it was so hard when you disappeared. I lost my best friend; I thought you were dead, and that I would never see you again!" She said. I smiled sadly at her; she might be my best friend, but I wasn't ready to tell her what happened. I didn't really want to.

"I got lost in the forest." I told her, partly truthful. She didn't say anything, she hugged me tighter though, and she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her. She just laughed harder and I turned around to see what she was looking at. Ben stood there with a hilarious look on his face.

"So Ben, I'm guessing Angela is your girl." He nodded, and a smile formed on his lips. Aww, he really loved her.

"What are you doing here Bells?" Angela asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"When I got lost, I was found by Dr. Cullen's family. They adopted me, and I have lived with them ever since. Mom and Dad thought it would be good for me to return to Forks." I said and she nodded.

"Isn't Dr. Cullen that overly handsome doc?" She asked and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Yeah. He's like my dad though. I have 5 adopted siblings. And Esme is the best. I really love them." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh really?" She asked, I just nodded.

"Yeah, it was Rose who drove me here today; I haven't gotten my license yet. It really sucks, they drive like maniacs, but I love them anyway." I said with a grin, thinking Alice might be listening in. Okay, maybe _seeing _in is more like it…

Angela and I talked and talked even during the class. Mr. Varner – gosh I hated that guy; he made me introduce myself; I do not like the attention – asked me several questions out of the blue because I talked with Angela, but he didn't realize I had been taught by the best, and so I answered all of them correctly. That wiped off the smirk from his face. It was comical.

"So Bella, sit with me at lunch?" Angela asked. I looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" She grinned, and we linked arms, walking to the next class which we had together. We spent that class talking too. The teacher was very irritated with me, but as I, again, was able to answer her questions correct, she shut up. Sometimes it really ruled that I was homeschooled by a vampire. I smirked.

I walked into the cafeteria with Angela by my side, laughing and joking with her.

"Gosh I missed you Ang. It's been way too long since I saw you last." I told her. She smiled at me, and led me to the food line. I wrinkled my nose at that stuff; I would much rather have a bear like Emmett any day than that stuff. And I was still human; that ought to say something about the food. Gross.

"I missed you too Bella; it was no fun playing with Mike all the time, back then" I grinned at her, and paid for as little food as possible. Angela looked concerned at me.

"Do you have an eating-disorder or something Bella? That's an awful little portion of food you have there…" She trailed off. I laughed at her.

"Of course I don't Ang. Do you think it's possible to live in a house with a doc and still be able to have an eating disorder?" She shrugged. I smiled at her.

"This food is just awfully gross; I'll eat when I get home. Esme is the most awesome cook in the world." I told her. She grinned at me, and we sat down at her table with Ben. We sat with 2 other boys and 2 other girls. I looked around and recognized Mike, Jessica- and my musings were correct earlier; it was Lauren.

"Hi Mike!" I said and smiled at him. He looked at me like I was weird or something.

"Jessica, Lauren." I acknowledged them with a nod. Mike still looked confused.

"Uhm, do I know you?" he asked. I grinned evilly.

"Yeah, you wrote Santa last year and by mistake sent it to me. You even had a picture and everything!" I joked and Angela laughed at the face he pulled.

"I did not!" He argued. It made me wonder if he actually did send a letter to the Santa…

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I have these incredible long feet and ears, and I'm so short; can't you see that I'm a pixie?" He frowned, actually looking at my ears. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jeez Mike, senile much? It's Bella you oaf." I said to him with a smirk on my lips as recognition crossed him face.

"Now Mike, did you really send a letter to the Santa?" He shook his head, but a light blush spread across his face. It had the whole table in hysterics, even Jessica. Lauren had a hard time fighting her own smile.

"I'm Tyler Crowley. I like you already." I studied him; he had medium length brown hair and brown eyes. His lips were a little broad for his face, and his nose a little flat, but he looked like the guy I could become friends with.

"I'm Bella Cullen; it's nice to meet ya!" I said to him. Mike looked confused.

"Cullen? As in Dr. Cullen?" I smiled.

"Yup, I was adopted. They found me when I got lost in the woods, and took me in." I told them. Mike looked impressed, but Jessica and Lauren looked jealous as heck.

"They're like filthy rich, and gets like, plastic surgery and stuff. And besides, I don't think Esme can have kids." Jessica said, and that had me pissed.

"Listen here _Jessica," _I spat her name.

"They may be rich, but they are the nicest family you can ever come across. Do you know how much charity they do? How Carlisle he would work on any hospital in the world, and don't expect payment? He does it because he wants to help people. And just because they are much more beautiful than you are, that doesn't mean they get surgery. You just be glad I'm the one here, because if it was Rose or even Alice, you might as well have been a pile of ash. And my family's life is so none of your business; butt the heck out!" I yelled at her. She looked so angry.

"Listen here, you little punk. I don't give a thing about 'Rose' and whatever, but you like, shouldn't have yelled at me. You're in for a serious time." She said. I just had to smirk at her. Oh yeah?

"Really? Because I'm sure as heck that you won't be able to stand a chance against me. Butt the heck out! If I ever hear you say another word about my family, I'll personally kick you into the next week. You don't talk ill about my family, or you will have me to answer to." I said in a deadly calm and serious tone. I took my stuff, and with a last glare, I turned around and headed out of the quiet cafeteria. Everybody had listened to our argument, but I didn't care; I would not sit by and hear people talk dirt about my family. And I wanted everybody to know that. I walked out of the cafeteria, trying as hard as possible, to not stumble over nothing. I was lucky; I made my dramatic exit, and only stumbled once I was out of the room. Fuming, I went to my next class; Spanish. I was early in, and the teacher was there, I made her sign my slip, and she asked me about my previous knowledge within the Spanish language. I told her, in Spanish, that I was good enough at it, and that she didn't need to worry about me being behind the rest of the class. She nodded.

Mike came into the room, and I asked if I could sit by him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think Tyler would understand." I smiled and sat down beside him. And it was great decision too; Jessica sauntered into the room and sat down. When everybody was in the class, she was the one that had the spare-seat. I sighed with relief.

"Hey Mike, would you have anything against me sitting here for the rest of the school-year? I'm really not in the mood to listen to Jessica's bickering about meaningless things." I pleaded. He looked… Smug? Stupid, hormonal boy. Ugh, this day could not get any worse. Seriously, what is wrong with the world? Why do I have to be followed by bad luck all the time? It's getting really old. I might just stand in the middle of the forest and just scream bloody murder at my bad luck.

'_Ugh, I wish they would turn me already'. _I thought. Whoa… Where did that come from? Had I ever wanted to be turned? Before now? Why did I want to be turned anyway? I had heard Rose's story; it was not pleasant. It was horrific, nothing like that should ever happen to a girl. She said that she hadn't wanted this; she wanted to have babies and grow old, sitting on the front porch with a grey-haired Emmett watching their grandchildren playing around on the front lawn.

I had the opportunity to have kids; my vampire family could never have children. I felt really sorry for them, even if I didn't have the biggest desire to become a mother.

When that thought entered my mind, I felt a weird form for pain in my stomach. I frowned slightly; why had it come just then? I shrugged it off; it might just be something I had eaten in the cafeteria; it wasn't the best food as I pointed out to myself during lunch.

* * *

**Heyo! :D Hope you liked this little chapter... Well, kinda long chapter, considering it filled up almost 5 pages in word... That's kinda long... :O :D**

**Please, leave a review, I'd appreciate it loads :D**

**- Lu (the Goddess) x]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! (: Since I had a really, really, really bad day today - aside from the fact that I have a 10-day holiday ahead of me - I decided I wanted to update, to make myself feel better, like I actually accomplished something today :D Yay me! x] I hope you like this chapter, and please, leave a review! Maybe then I'll be able to get over the fact that there's 3 weeks until my exams... :O **

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Twilight. Let's leave it at that :D**

* * *

Next class was gym; I thanked the lords that it was my first day, and that I didn't have to participate; that would have been a disaster. So I just sat, thinking of life while the others were playing volleyball.

Was my life even anything worth without my family? Did I want to grow old without them? I don't think I did. But I wasn't planning on getting turned anytime soon. I knew what their standards were; everyone – except Alice and Jasper – had been turned by Carlisle, and they had all been near death when he did so. I knew they wouldn't just turn me if I just asked for it. They would all be against me going through the change, if there still was a bright future for me. But I wanted to be a vampire, and I didn't want to be 34 when I became one. But I wanted to see where my life was headed. It was so confusing, that I ended up huffing at my thoughts and thinking of something else. But even then my thought couldn't seem to think of anything else. I wanted to be with my family forever, if they would have me. I knew it was selfish, and Rose and I would be having a huge fight over this, but I wanted it. I was resolute, I wanted it. But I also wanted my human life. God, this was so confusing. _'Okay Bella, focus'_ I thought to myself. Then I realized I was being ridiculous. Why would I spend so much time thinking about it? It wasn't like it was within the next 2 months I would be getting changed. So I shook my head and got rid of the thoughts; I would think about it some other time. When P.E was over, I walked out into the parking lot, and saw Emmett's huge jeep. I squealed with joy; I loved driving in Em's jeep.

Then my huge teddy bear of a brother came out of the car with a big smile plastered on his face. His dimples were showing, and I swear I heard a few girls swoon. I mean _heard_ them swoon. Weird.

"Emmy!" I yelled and started walking faster. No way was I running. He grinned at me, and I picked up my pace. I was nearly running when I was over to him, and he hugged me in a tight hug, and swung me around. I started laughing really, really hard. But this was just Em's way of a greeting. He couldn't settle with a normal small hug, no he had to make everyone around him laugh and smile.

"Bellie-boo!" He all but shouted. I blushed at his nickname for me. I was fine with it at home, but he just had to make sure I was teased. But I grinned at him anyway and he sat me down.

"How was your first day?" He asked. I smiled grimly remembering lunch. He frowned but I smiled at him.

"It was okay, I got reunited with my best friend from when I was little, Angela. And Mike, my other friend. But I had a little run-in with Jessica; she insulted you guys, and I got angry. I kinda yelled at her?" I don't know why it sounded like a question. Emmett just smiled at me.  
"Good that you can stand up for yourself Bells. If you have any problems just come to me okay?" I smiled and nodded at him.

Then Jasper came out the door, and I ran to hug him.

"Jazz!" He smiled and hugged me. Then he chuckled in my ear, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The girls?" I asked and he just laughed.

"Yeah, they're all jealous of you." I rolled my eyes. To see them that way would be disgusting. Imagine me dating Emmett or Jasper? Eeww. Not pleasant thought.

"Why are you feelin' disgusted?" Jazz asked in his Southern accent. I liked that accent; it was cool. I blushed slightly. Yeah, Empath and all; should've known.

"Just thinking how weird it would be to be dating one of you guys. Just, yuck." I made a face. Jasper laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. Emmy pouted.

"Aww Bellsie, why wouldn't you date me?" I laughed and lightly hit his arm. He grinned at me, and made kissing mouths at me. I pretended to puke, and we all broke into laughter.

"Love you guys, but I wanna go home to Mom, Evil Pixie and the Master Mind. And Edward." I laughed. They grinned with me as Jasper helped me into the jeep. I mean, the tire was almost taller than me!

Rose was the Master Mind. It was mostly her that came up with methods to annoy Emmett, Evil Pixie would predict the future, and we would have the perfect plan. But sometimes I would think Ali, the little Pixie, was PMSing or on crack or something. She could be truly frightening. But I loved her all the same. And when it wasn't me she was unleashing her wrath on, it was hilarious to watch.

We sang along to songs, well Emmy and I did – Jasper was just watching amused, on the way home, and when we arrived, I ran to hug my mom.

"Mom!" I smiled and kissed he cheek as I hugged her.

"Good first day at school?" I shrugged.

"Okay, just a little run in with the demon that is Jessica. How was your day?" I smiled at her.

"Fine, but I missed you." She said with a smile.

"Aww, momma, you didn't miss me?" It came from Emmett, and we turned to see him pouting.

"Not really. " I laughed; Esme could really be fun at times too. Emmett started to fake-cry and I laughed harder.

"But Mommy!" Em whined. Esme smiled at him and hugged him.

"Aww Emmett, of course I missed you too" And then he was all smile-y, and swung her around as he hugged her.

Rolling my eyes while grinning, I walked inside to see Rose and Ali watching TV.

"So getting stalked by anyone yet?" I asked with a grin on my face. They turned to smile at me.

"Yeah, just a couple of guys or 7" Rose said casually as if we were discussing the weather.

"Thanks for sticking up for us Bella." Ali said all serious. I smiled tenderly at her. She was so tiny, but at the same time so strong. But it was in times like these I looked past the vampire-strength she had, and just saw a tiny little girl that was vulnerable.

"Of course Ali, you don't have to say thanks; I would never let anyone talk ill about my family." Rose looked confused, but as soon as Ali explained, she was hugging me.

"She just really pissed me off. We were never good friends; when I was little she would tease me about my clothes and because I always had my teddy with me. My bunny was a gift from my Mom before she died, and it meant so much to me that I had to have it with me always. And when she found out I was living with you, I didn't need to be Jasper to see that she was jealous. She thinks I'm just here because you've got money, and so that I can walk around in designer clothes. I just hope you know it's not that." I whispered. Rose hugged me tighter.

"Of course we know it's not that Bella. We have known that ever since you told us that you had heard we were vampires and just let it go. You're an amazing girl Bella; you would never do something like that. Just ignore Jessica, she'll either come around, or she'll stay jealous forever. It's her loss." I smiled with watery eyes.

"Thanks Rose."

With a smile she stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go greet my big oaf of a husband." I laughed slightly, and in that moment, my stomach decided that I hadn't had enough food.

"Didn't you eat anything at lunch?" Mom asked concerned. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"It was disgusting. I only ate a little." I said. She smiled at me and 10 minutes later, I was digging into the most delicious food in the world.

"Mom, you do realize that if you keep feeding me like this, I'll become fat, right?" I asked with my mouth full of food. She grinned at me, shaking her head.

A thought suddenly entered my mind. Angela had never seen my family; they had all just heard about them.

"Mom, do you think I could have my friend over tomorrow?" I asked. She beamed at me, but looked at Alice. When I looked over, she was already in a vision. She smiled slightly, still with the blank look upon her face.  
"I see no problems. We all have perfect self-control thanks to Bella, so it's no biggie." Alice said once she snapped out of it. I beamed and hugged her.

"Yes! Angela and I are gonna have so much fun!" I exclaimed and turned to my mom.

"Wait, I am allowed right?" She frowned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course sweetheart. Do you want me to make some food for you?" She asked. I grinned.

"Yes please, that would be awesome. Then Angela can see what I meant about you being the most incredible cook in the world." She beamed at me. Alice sat with a wicked smile on her face, and I knew she was up to trouble, a make-over, or a shopping-trip.

"Ali, what are you planning?" I asked nervously. She just grinned at me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, we're going to have sooo much fun tomorrow." I gulped. This couldn't be good.

The rest of the day went with me kicking Em's butt in guitar hero, Jazz and Em playing Halo, then that weird 9-boards chess game they had going. Edward played his piano as usual, Em teased me, and Rose became angry at Em.

Ahh, everything's the same ole same ole.

Dad came home and I explained to him that I would be having a friend over tomorrow. He was happy for me, he told me. I hugged him.

"Thanks Daddy. For everything." I whispered. He gave me a tight squeeze, and kissed my forehead, before heading to over to Esme to kiss her cheek.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! And thank you to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter, and the ones before that. :) I am sorry for not writing back always, but with my exams coming up and all that, I can barely find the time to update! :O**

**Well, I better go! Hope you liked it! :D**

**- Lu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please don't hate me! This chapter is a little short... BUT it's readable, so that's what counts, right? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: My cat is named Frederik 5th, and I don't think Stephenie Meyer has a cat named that. If she does, that is one hell of a coincidence. :D**

* * *

_Previously: Dad came home and I explained to him that I would be having a friend over tomorrow. He was happy for me, he told me. I hugged him._

"_Thanks Daddy. For everything." I whispered. He gave me a tight squeeze, and kissed my forehead, before heading to over to Esme to kiss her cheek._

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Bella, turn down the excitement, Jazz's projecting and Emmett is going crazy!" Rose yelled to me. I grinned and tried to calm down a little.  
"Sorry Rose, it's just such a long time since I've been with Angela!" I didn't bother to yell; I knew she could hear me anyway.

I quickly took a shower and dressed. When I walked down to have breakfast, Alice gave me an once-over and nodded in acceptance. I just rolled my eyes at her.

Esme had made pancakes stuffed with melted chocolate inside, and Jesus Christ it tasted heavenly.

I sighed when there was nothing left.

"Thanks for breakfast Mom, it tasted amazing." I told her. With a smile, she kissed my cheek and wished me a good day.

Once again, it was Rose and Ali that drove me to school.

"Man I wish I would just turn 16 already!" I complained. They just grinned at me and swung into the parking lot.

"Anyway, thanks for the ride. Remember we'll have another human with us home." I winked at them before hopping out and grabbing my back. When they drove out of the lot, I turned around to scan it.

A giant smile broke out on my face when I spotted her.

"Angie!" I squealed and started to walk toward her. She turned around and laughed.

"Bella!" She mimicked my squeal which had me laughing.

I hugged her as I reached her.  
"Angie, I was thinking, do you have anything to do today?" I asked. She frowned slightly.

"No, I'm free. Why?" I smiled at her, the excitement rising again. It had been so long since I had seen her.

"Do you wanna come over? I already asked, and it's fine by them." I pulled puppy dog eyes that could have put Alice's to shame. She grinned at me.

"No need for the eyes, of course, I would love to meet your family." I beamed at her and hugged her again.

"Great!"

Her agreeing to come with me home after school, just about made my day. Jessica tried to trip me in the hallway, and I surprised myself with the graceful step I took over it. In the biology class I had before lunch that weird pain in my stomach came again. If it continued, I would have to talk to Carlisle about it.

"No Ang, don't eat too much; my Mom's making food. You won't be able to eat dinner if you eat too much now." I winked at her as she dropped the package of something. I just took some salad and some fruit; at least that would be safe. Angela looked at my portion with concern.

"Angela, once you see me eating at home, you won't ever look at my portion with concern again." I laughed at her. She just grinned.

We sat down at the table. Lauren and Jessica glared at me, but I just raised an eyebrow at them.

Turning to Angela, I saw them exchange a look from the corner of my eye.

"So, Ang, what do you wanna do when we get home" I asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have no idea Bella. I have never been to your house, so I have no idea what we can do." She said. I grinned at her.

"Well, even though Em is as big as he is, he's a giant Teddy, and loves to prank and play games. So, we have about every single game, to every single game-console, if you want to play. I rock at guitar hero, just so you're warned." I grinned at her. She blinked.

"Nice." She said. I just grinned at her.

"Yeah." We laughed together, and I turned to eat the rest of my food. I saw Jessica and Lauren give Angela jealous glares, and I was angry again. How dare they, sitting there and back-talking my family and then be jealous because I didn't invite them? Stupid, brain-dead, jealous girls.

I was going to have so much fun with Angela, I just knew it. Angela was sweet, and caring, but I knew that once you got her alone, she had a wicked humor, and there was no stopping her. Em was going to love her.

I had to actually _do_ something in P.E which I wasn't too keen on. Really, I sucked, P.E sucks, and the only thing that did brighten my day even though I had P.E was Angela, and the fact that she would meet my family. I looked so much forward to it.

When I tripped on my way out of the gym because I was thinking of everything Ang and I could do together, Jessica and Lauren just had to be obnoxious. They laughed, snapped a photo of me, and waltzed right out of there, making sure to step on my fingers, with their high heels and miniskirt flaring around. I scowled, picked myself up and examined my fingers for any damage. I would have to have Dad look at it.

Sighing, I changed. It really sucked being human. Everything could go wrong; I could catch some stupid disease, die if I fell down the stairs, and that was a possibility, knowing my luck and lack of co-ordination. It sucked being human.

"Angela!" I exclaimed when I saw her standing nervously in front of the office. She was looking like she thought I had ditched her. A look of relief showed on her face when she saw me smiling at her.

"Hey Bella, I thought you had forgotten" She smiled with a small frown on her face.

"You don't have to worry about that Angela. I would never do anything like that. It was just Mallory and Stanley that held me back; I tripped and they stepped on my fingers." I glared at the earth as a light blush crept along my cheeks. I hated being humiliated. Angela frowned deeper, a look of dissatisfaction moving into her eyes.

"Don't mind them Bella, they don't know anything." She told me. I smiled gratefully at her. Just then I heard a collective gasp when Alice zoomed into the parking lot in her bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. I rolled my eyes.

"She just had to show it off." I stated with a snicker. Angela's eyes were nearly bugging out.

"Seriously Bells, how much money do you _have_?" Her voice was getting a tad bit higher. Maybe she was scared she was going to break it. I laughed.

"I'm not quite sure. But I think it would be more than enough to pay Forks' employees for some time." Her wide eyes turned to me.

"Goodness" was all she could get out. Grinning, I linked my arm with hers and dragged her toward Alice and Rose.

"Ali, Rose, I want you to meet Angela. Angela, these are my sisters as well as they can get, Rosalie and Alice." I introduced. Rosalie smiled big at her, just as Alice rushed forward and grabbed Angela in a hug.

"HiAngelaI'mAliceit'ssonicetomeetyouwe'regoingtobesogoodfriends." (Hi Angela, I'm Alice, it's so nice to meet you, we're going to be so good friends.) She blabbed, going a mile a minute. It was a wonder if Angela even caught that. Her stunned look had me laughing so hard I had to lean against Rose because of the convulsions that went through my body. Angels wrapped her arms around Alice in a timid embrace. She was always very shy.

"Rose, did you feed her caffeine or what?" I choked out between my laughter fits. Rosalie was looking like she could barely contain her own laughter.

"Oh Bella, shut up, I was just excited to meet Angela." Alice said with a grin, bouncing on her feet. I whispered into Ang's ear, knowing Rose and Ali could hear, "don't worry, she's always that hyper. Just, whatever you do, do _not _go shopping with her. She's even more hyper when that happens" I grinned.

Alice playfully glared at me, without Angela seeing of course, and I followed Ang into the backseat.

Angela was sitting like she was afraid of breaking the expensive car, but I just leaned back and relaxed.

"Angela, the only thing you have to worry about, is the fact that Alice drives like a maniac. Don't look out the window and you will be fine." I winked at her. She relaxed into the seat, but made the mistake of looking out the window. Her worried little squeal had me glaring at Alice, silently telling her to slow down. With a barely audible sigh, she slowed down to a pace that was a little more bearable for the first time of the other human, in this car. I was hoping Angela would be coming to my place more often than not. Or me going to her place. I didn't care, as long as I could have my best friend back.

"So Angela, are you hungry?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seeing as you told me not to eat too much, I'm starving!" She said with a grin.

"Bella! You told your friend not to eat?" Alice was a good actress. She actually had me believing she hadn't seen it, but when she gave me a quick wink, I knew she had. I think I even looked a bit sheepish.

"You haven't seen the food. Sorry Ang, if you like it, but it's disgusting! And I told her not to eat too _much_, so that there would be room for Mom's food!" I said with a pout.

"Jeez Bella, I know it's gross, I saw you yesterday, didn't I?" She teased and I blushed slightly. Rose and Angela laughed at our bickering, and soon Alice joined in. The laughter was contagious, and soon I ended up laughing too.

And I just knew that bringing Angela home was not a mistake; she would fit right in with us.

* * *

**Yes, that is it for now. Stay tuned for more? :D Lol, haha, I'll update asap, but don't expect anything very, very soon. Damn exams. :(**

**- Lu **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yup, it's me again! :D Here's an update, I kind of hope has been long awaited (yes I'm shallow like that, and I like it :P) Lol, I hope you'll read it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I doubt SM posted her books chapter for chapter online... And as this is very much _not_ Twilight, but a spin-off from it, I guess we kan equal that to the fact that I am _not_ Steph. Meyer :)**

* * *

_Previously: "Jeez Bella, I know it's gross, I saw you yesterday, didn't I?" She teased and I blushed slightly. Rose and Angela laughed at our bickering, and soon Alice joined in. The laughter was contagious, and soon I ended up laughing too. _

_And I just knew that bringing Angela home was not a mistake; she would fit right in with us. _

The time in the car flew by, and soon we arrived at the house. Angela's mouth stood open as she saw the house – or I guess, mansion – that I lived in.

"Wow" she whispered.

"You like it?" I asked her. I really wanted her to like it; I wanted her to be here often. Yeah, I know it was selfish, but I just wanted there to be one I could share everything with, one who wouldn't be afraid of coming home with me, just because my family were vampires.

"Yes very much. It's beautiful." She was still in a state of disbelief mixed in with awe. I could practically hear Esme beam from inside.

"Come on in then, my parents and siblings are all excited to meet you." She smiled nervously at me, but I just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Angela's head were looking around in the front garden that was carefully made by Esme. Exotic flowers danced with the wind in a beautiful circle around the meadow, in which our house lied. Every 6 feet or so, there was a slight gab, so they wouldn't have to step through them, when they went hunting.

We reached the porch, and the door flew open. Esme stood in it, and my heart swelled with love as I saw her. Man, I was feeling sentimental today.

She beamed at us, and pulled Angela into a careful hug, just like she always did.

"Hello Angela. Welcome to our home. I'm Esme, Bella's mother in all ways but blood." She told her. I could see Angela relax into Esme's embrace.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. You have a beautiful home." She said when Esme released her.

"Angela, call me Esme. All that 'Mrs.' makes me feel old." She joked and I could barely contain my laughter. If Angela only knew how old she was, she would see the joke too.

"Will do, Esme" Angela smiled shyly, which Esme beamed at. Yeah, Esme already loved Angela, you could see it.

I tugged Angela inside, eager for her to meet the rest.

"Jazz! Em! Dad? Edward! Come meet my friend!" I sang as I walked into the living room.

They came out from wherever they were before, to meet Angela.

I knew Angela must be feeling a little overwhelmed when they all came in and looked like supermodels, only better, but she kept it in nicely. I sprung over and hugged Carlisle.

"Hey Dad. Had a good day?" I asked him. He nodded at me, and smiled.

"Come, I want you to meet Angela." I had placed Angela in the couch, and dragged Carlisle along.

"Dad, this is Angela, Angela this is my father Carlisle." I introduced. Angela shyly stuck out her hand, but Carlisle hugged her, just like Esme had.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I don't think Bella has talked about anything but you, since she came home yesterday!" Angela chuckled slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Cullen." She said shyly, once she was seated again.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle smiled at Angela as she nodded.

"Bells, don't I get to meet your friend?" Emmett asked, almost as excited to meet Angela as I was to have her with me home. Angela took in his enormous frame and blinked once. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure Em. Angela, this is the rest of the family. Edward, Jasper and Emmett. You already know Alice and Rosalie." I told her as I pointed them out.

"It's nice to meet you." Angela was suddenly blushing slightly. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"That wasn't even a proper greeting Bells." He told me as he stood up, and swept Angela into his signature bear-hug. He swung her around and even though Angela was surprised, she couldn't help the laugh that followed with being swung around by Em.

As he put her down, she swayed slightly on her feet and sat down.

I could see Rosalie roll her eyes at Emmett, and Alice just smiling hugely.

"Who's hungry?" It came from the kitchen. Esme walked out with plates in her hands, both filled with food that smelled divine. It made my mouth water.

As if on cue, my stomach started growling, and we all laughed.

"We ate in school, so we're good." Alice said as Angela and I dug in. I ate everything and a portion more and I could see Angela looking at me weirdly.

"Wha? I'm hungry!" I got out with my mouth full of food.

"Nothing, but I think I now understand what you meant with not having to worry about you." I grinned and ate some more food.

When we were done, Angela was about to take out her plate.

"No no, I'll have that dear, don't worry about it." Esme said.

"Uh thanks. And thank you for food, it was really delicious." Angela told her. Esme smiled, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, I'll give you the grand tour?" I asked her. She nodded and I went around the house telling her stories and showing her where my room was and so on.

"Here's my room." I told her and stepped aside. She took in the wardrobe and her eyes bugged out.

"Wow Bells, how much clothes do you have?" I smiled.

"I live with Alice" was my only reply. She seemed to get it though, because she just nodded and chuckled.

We proceeded to sit down on my bed and talk about how everything went down after I "got lost in the woods". She told me how Ms. Kim had gotten worried and how they had gone out to search for me. She told me that my biological father had been in a state of shock, and had not been able to participate in the search. She told me how the Chief had told my dad, and as words spread fast in the small town; everybody knew that he had cried. I didn't believe that, one bit. If they only knew what had really been going down, nobody would have taken him seriously.

I was close to telling her, but I didn't want to upset her. I would tell her when I was ready, and not because she had it wrong.

"Let's play some videogames." I told her, and we went to the living room.

We played many different games: dance games, Wii, Mario Kart, and I even tried to teach her Guitar Hero.

Emmett came in and watched us, and eventually he wanted to join.

"Can I join? Please? Please? Please?" He begged. I laughed at him, and told Angela to watch me kick his butt in Guitar Hero.

"Ha! I told you, you couldn't win!" I taunted Emmett. He pouted and I could hear Ang snickering behind me.

"Ooooh Beeeeelllaaaaa!" Alice sang. I knew that voice. It meant trouble.

"Quick Angela, hide!" I rushed out and frantically searched for a place to hide. Emmett was laughing at me, but I couldn't it in me to be mad at him at the moment. I had to get away from the she-devil.  
"Why?" She was looked at me like she was about to laugh.

"The Evil Pixie wants to give us make-overs and do our hair and stuff. It's torture!" She laughed as I dove down under a bed. She crawled in next to me, and we lay there silently. I knew Ali would find us, but I still liked the illusion it gave me.

It was pointless. She found us. I sighed as I with slumped shoulders followed her into her room. Rose was in there, reading a magazine.

"Mom took the boys out shopping, and Dad went back to the hospital. He got paged. We got the house all to ourselves." She said and looked up. Putting away the magazine, she told us it was girl-bonding time, and we what we would be doing.

I had to admit it was fun. We did each other's hair and nails, and we talked about, well, everything.

"Ooh, Bella, tell Angela who you like" I glared at Rose. A light blush spread across my cheeks.

"Yeah Bells, do tell" Ali was quick to join in. I glared at her as well. Angela just looked at me curiously. Sighing I looked down.

"Fine. I kinda like Edward." I mumbled. Angela didn't look disgusted as I thought she would.

"Cool. He is a good-looking guy." She told me. I blinked at her.

"What? He is!" And with that we all laughed and continued our day.

The guys got home, and I hoped to God that Angela wasn't thinking about my little secret. We were watching The Notebook, and we were crying. The film is so sad, yet it's so great. I love it.

When Angela had to go home, I asked Jasper if he could drive us.

"Sure" he said and we drove back into town. Jasper, being an Empath and all, didn't drive as fast as the rest of the family would have done. He could feel whatever fear there might have been in Angela, and drove at the speed limit. I knew he was irritated, but I was grateful that he did. Reading my emotions, he just smiled at me.

The car ride home was filled with mindless chitter-chatter but when we reached Angela's home, I was sad. I didn't want the day to end; I had just gotten back my best friend.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Angela. I have to go home and make that stupid essay." She grinned at me, and we hugged one last time.

"Thanks for today Bella; it was the best girl-time I've had in a long, long time." I beamed at her, and she made her way into her house.

* * *

**Nice chapter? :O Please tell me! Please? :D**

**- Lu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! A huge thanks to everyone who has put up with during this story. I know I've been irregular when it has come to updates, but I am happy to let you know that I have finished this story, and I'm posting the last chapters today! :) They're rather long, as I feel you deserve more than what I've been giving.  
I want to say thank you to everyone who has put me on favourites, alerts; all who have read and reviewed and followed this story. I never expected this, but I'm so happy that you all have liked it. I hope you like the ending too. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I think we've been over this...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Previously: The car ride home was filled with mindless chitter-chatter but when we reached Angela's home, I was sad. I didn't want the day to end; I had just gotten back my best friend._

_"I'll see ya tomorrow Angela. I have to go home and make that stupid essay." She grinned at me, and we hugged one last time._

_"Thanks for today Bella; it was the best girl-time I've had in a long, long time." I beamed at her, and she made her way into her house._

The car ride back with Jasper was interesting, to say the least. It all started out with Jasper just talking about random stuff, and then, out of nowhere he said: "You know; he likes you too" which had me staring at him in disbelief the rest of the way home. When the car finally came to a stop, I had come to the conclusion, that he must have read Edwards emotions wrong. There was no way Edward liked me. Not like I loved him. Yeah, I loved him. It was stupid and silly but I did. Typically me, to fall in love with a vampire - and a vampire that posed to be my sibling, none the less.

What Jasper had said to me in the car, I soon forgot. Sure, it was still there, lurking in the back of my mind, but I wouldn't believe it. I was so scared; scared of not being good enough, scared it was a joke. But still, I knew Jazz loved me, he wouldn't do that to me. Not even Em would play with my feelings like that.

I sighed. Living with gifted vampires, well I guess vampires in general, is quite confusing. Especially if some of said vampires know a secret of yours. And the one that couldn't find out was a mind-reader. Ah yes, life is great. Not.

I was really glad I had found Angela again though. I had missed her ever since I ran off. Finding her again was like stumbling upon a long lost treasure from your past. Like a piece of jewelry you had lost many years ago, and just happen to find.  
In the weeks following my arrival in Forks, we were together, either at her place, or my place, almost every day. The days she was not with me, she was with Ben, and I was so happy for them. They were so good together, like two halves of a whole. And I lived with couples that are indeed to halves of a whole, so I know there's something like soulmates out there. I also know that not many believe in soulmates, but I can tell you you're sure when you find the right one. And then you'll believe. I'm sure Angela won't ever see another man like she sees Ben, and Ben was the same way. He was so good to her. I didn't even have to come with the 'protective-best-friend-speech', you know; threaten him with intense pain if he treated her wrong – because he would never do that.

It's safe to say that Angela never again questioned my eating habits in school; she knew how much I ate when I got home, so if anything, I think she was worried I'd gain way to much weight. But I told her that she didn't have to worry; mom mostly made me healthy food, and living with a doctor was a good thing too.

There was this rumor going on and about at the school though. When I first heard it, I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Jessica and Lauren had made everyone believe I was bulimic. Angela and I got quite the laugh out of that one.

~~~~~Lost&Found~~~~~

It was Friday, and Angela seemed to be in quite the dilemma. Ben and I had asked her if she could be together at the exact same time. It was hilarious really; we were at lunch, and almost as if we had planned it, we both turned to her and asked if she had anything to do today. She laughed, and Ben and I joined in.

"No, seriously, are you busy today?" Ben and I asked again, at the same time. It was getting quite weird, if I must say so myself. It was like we had rehearsed lines or some stupid like that. She snorted and continued to chuckle at us.

Just then I got a text from Ali.

_Invite them both over, it could be fun! xx ~ Ali_

I looked at the message and hit my forehead.

"I'm so stupid guys, why didn't I think of it before?" They looked at me weirdly.

"We can all just hang out together! We can go to my place, eat some food of Mom's and watch movies and play games!" I grinned hugely at them. Ben looked so happy that I regretted not asking sooner.

"Cool! I'm up for it." he stated. Angela was looking at me with gratefulness in her eyes. I just smiled softly at her.

So that was how we ended up at my place, eating Esme's God-awesome food and watching Kick-Ass. That movie is so weird there's no describing it. I must admit we all liked Hit-Girl. The girl was super cool.

"Guys, you up for a little game?" Ben smiled as Angela raised an eyebrow. She had been here so many times that she probably knew what I was going to ask. She knew what my all-time favorite game was. It may have something to do with the fact that it was the only game so far, I could win against Emmett. I still took pride in that.

"Sure!"

I smiled at Ben, and showed him the "game-shelf" which was more like an entire bookcase, but whatever. His jaw dropped.

"Yeah, let's just say I live with a big oaf." I grinned as I heard Emmett protest somewhere in the house. Carlisle had told me that my ears had developed somehow, to be more tuned into where everybody were; or so I didn't get too startled because I could faintly hear them. Of course, my human ears were extremely dull taking into consideration the vampires' hearing. I just had better hearing than the average human.

Ben wanted to play Black-Ops, so we settled for that. Angela thought we were weird because we liked that game, and she just watched us in amusement as we shouted profanities at each other.

"You can't win against me, Cullen!" He shouted playfully as he tried to shoot me down.

"Oh, you're so going down, Cheney!" And our bickering was met by snickering from Angela.

"You guys look like my little brothers when they fight." She giggled. It made me pause for a second, and Ben took the chance, and shot me. I didn't even care. Something she had said triggered something within me. Brothers. Ben was still hooting and hollering over his victory; because it was the first time he had actually gotten me. I was very still and just looked at him.

Dark brown hair, with natural red streaks in.

Brown eyes.

Same small nose.

Oh dear God.

Even the same hairline.

I've got to call my dad.

Ben was looking at me funny. Like he thought I was going whacko. I just half-smiled at him, and excused myself form the room.

I called Carlisle as soon as I was out of the room.

"Dad?" I asked when he picked up at the third ring. I think my tone told him this was not a pleasant call.

"Bella? What is it?" He was getting worried, I could tell.

"When do you get off from work? I- I think we have to do a test at home. I- I think I may have a brother… as in biologically." I whispered the last part, knowing full well that he could hear me.

"What?" he was surprised, it must have been the first time I was able to really surprise him.  
"Uhm, just come home, 'k? I really need your help." He agreed and we hung up.

Walking back into the living room, I sat down, my mind going a million miles an hour.

"Hey Ben? Who's your dad?" He frowned and looked at me like I was crazy. I just smiled at him.

"Uhm, I have no idea. My mother's not sure, because, well, she was with one and then found another around the same time." he was blushing furiously. This may mean- oh God, maybe it's true.  
"Ben, I know this will sound weird, I mean like really weird. But- I think we may have the same father. I mean look at us. Notice the little details." He scanned my face, and I could see his eyes widening.

"What? What is it? Ben?" Angela asked. She was clearly confused, just as much as Ben and I.

"Ang, Babe, look at us." He stood beside me, and we both looked at Angela, as her eyes moved from him to me, and back again.

"Huh. You guys look so much ali- HOLY!" Esme came running in, looking frantic.

"Is there anything wrong? Angela, dear, are you hurt?" she was fussing over her, trying to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine Esme, just try and look at those two over there!" She practically yelled. I could see Esme's brows shoot for the moon when she took us in, as we stood there, side by side. I was sure she could see even more similarities between us.

Just then Carlisle came in the door. Esme looked at him, and then with her eyes motioned for us. No words needed. With one single glance, she had filled Carlisle in on our new discovery. I may have a half-brother.

"Ben, Bella, I have to take some samples of the blood. You will get your answers as soon as possible." We both nodded, and followed him to his office. I hated the smell, sight and feeling of blood being taken out of your arm. I hated the feeling of the needle, and the weird, pulling sensation of the blood being taken out of your system. Ben didn't look too comfortable either.

"Ben, do you think it's possible?" I whispered. He just nodded, and closed his eyes, as Carlisle had decided to take blood from him first. Ben even had the same aversion to blood as I had. Dear God, I think I have just found a family member! A half-brother no less!

We were right. Carlisle ran some tests at work the next day, and came home with a look on his face that told that I did, indeed, have a half-brother. I had invited over Ben and Angela again, so I didn't have to call him to tell him the news. It took a little while for it to sink in. Ben was a few months older than me, so I'm pretty sure my biological father must have been with Ben's mother, before he got married to mine. Or at least I hoped so. I didn't want what few memories I had of a happy life with my biological parents to be tainted like that. I wanted them to be real; I wanted us to have had a happy life.

We were sitting in the living room, eating some cookies Esme had baked, when Ben and I reached for the same one.

"Bro! That's mine!" I called, punching him in the shoulder. And just like that, we both accepted that we were brother and sister, and laughed ourselves stupid.

The following weeks went by with getting to know Ben as a brother, and teasing Angela about the fact that she was dating said brother, and Ben, that he was dating my best friend. I had a lot of fun watching the sputtering and blushing – Emmett would have been so proud. After school, the three of us would go to my place, they were becoming such a regularity that Esme stopped asking if they were coming over, and just had food on the ready for us when we got home. I never bought lunch because I knew something much better was waiting for me at home, and eventually, Ben and Angela stopped as well, seeing as Esme's food just had no competition.

The three of us were the best of friends; we were as thick as thieves, never seen without at least one of the others. I noticed of course, how Jessica and Lauren especially kept throwing dark looks at me, glaring and sneering whenever I crossed their paths. But I didn't care, I had my best friend back, I had gained another brother, and I was as happy as ever.

Whenever Ben and Angela couldn't come over, or they just wanted some 'boyfriend-girlfriend' time, I spent my time with my family. They were always around, and they even spent time with Angie and Ben, but sometimes it was just nice to spend time with them. I still hadn't gotten over Edward; I was so in love with him it was a miracle he hadn't found out yet. I just thanked my lucky stars that he hadn't.

* * *

**So there we go, the next to last chapter. I hope you liked it!  
Bet you didn't expect that! Looool :D **

**Cheers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys, here we are - the very last chapter of Lost & Found. Huh, it's weird. I hope you like the ending. I'm not planning a sequal, so this will be it. :(  
Huge thank you to everyone! It's been brilliant. Well, with that let's get moving:**

**Chapter 17**

It was finally weekend, and Angie, Ben and I had plans of going to see a movie. We had talked about it all day, it was supposed to be a really good one.  
That night we drove to Port Angeles. We had planned to go eating first, but seeing as our reservation wasn't until 7pm, we decided to browse a little bit. We walked around when I came across the cutest little bookstore. I convinced Angela and Ben that they didn't have to come with me, seeing as they rather wouldn't – I was quite the fanatic when it came to books, after all – we split up. I went inside the bookstore, and found a couple I wanted to read. I paid and went outside, while I took out my phone to text Angela. I had a more difficult time than I should, but the sun was setting and the light glared from the wrong direction, and made the screen difficult to see. I was so concentrated on it, that I didn't notice them until it was too late.

I was pulled into an alley, and surrounded. I abruptly ended the text with a HELP! And sent it to Angela. I only hoped she would be able to find me.

Jessica, Lauren and their little gang had surrounded me. I had no idea they were even in Port Angeles.

"What are you doing here?" My voice sounded incredulous. Lauren only sneered at me, and flung her flat hand at my cheek. It stung, badly. I could see the maliciousness in their eyes and the hate in their sneers. Their hateful words didn't register, but their slaps and fists did. It was 5 to 1; I had no chance. I wondered if Alice had seen it; had it been intentional from the beginning, had they followed us here? I didn't think so; sure we had talked about it all day, but Jessica and Lauren couldn't possibly have known that I would go out on my own. I was sure it was only me they were after. Jessica and Lauren had hated my guts since the moment I stepped foot in Forks High. Their little cronies just followed their lead.

I could feel something hot and wet run from my nose. Somebody had hit me with their fists closed. I was being held back; both my arms were behind my back, and I could feel a warm body behind me. I coughed blood as a kick hit my abdomen.

Laughter. Words. Sneers. Curses. Hits. Kicks. I lost track of time as the blood kept pouring, and the hits came raining down on me. I was on the ground, that much I was sure of. I was pretty sure I had a broken, or at least bruised, rib or two, and my nose wasn't in great shape either. My eye was swollen; I could only partially see from it. My lip was slit and I could feel various cuts around my body. Suddenly, an intense pain shot through my arm. I screamed out, and looked down, only to see them branding me with cigarettes. Tears were streaming down my face, and I just wished they'd stop. I heard shouts and hurrying feet, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Finally, my world blacked out, and I didn't feel the pain anymore.

An annoying sound was waking me up. Snooze. Where the hell is my snooze button? I cracked an eye open, only to realize it wasn't my alarm-clock that had wakened me.  
I was in the hospital. Why was I in the hospital? I gasped as the pain entered my consciousness. Everything came rushing back; I was supposed to be at the movies with Ben and Angela, when Lauren and Jessica and their gang showed up. They had beaten me up. But why? I tried to remember their words, but only tidbits came through. _Not worthy… Little slut… _I'm_ supposed to be with them… Don't… Deserve… _

I gasped again, and cried out in pain. Not a good idea to take in small, quick breaths. It hurts.

"Darling?" It was Esme's voice. I moved my head a little, but could only slightly see her through my swollen eye. I wondered how long I'd been out.

"Esme," I croaked. She came forward and took my hand, the coldness of hers calming me down, soothing me.  
"Oh dear," she whispered and broke into sobs. I cried with her. Suddenly, a doctor came in, and it wasn't Carlisle.  
"Isabella, how are you?" I wanted to tell him to take a look at me, and tell me how he _thought_ I was, but decided against it.  
"In pain," I said instead. I was fairly certain he wouldn't buy it if I said I was fine. He pushed some sort of button, and I could feel the pain slowly going away. Pain-killers. Wonderful, they make me whoozy.

"Isabella, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Let's start with your injuries, shall we?" I just nodded, not really looking at him, rather past him.

"Your nose has been broken, but that was easily fixed. You have to cracked ribs, and three bruised. Two fingers on your left hand are broken, one in more than one place. Your little finger on your right hand is also broken. No extensive injuries to your legs, however, we had to perform an emergency operation to remove your uterus. It had ruptured, and it was impossible for us to correct it." He finished listing my injuries. I barely blinked when he finished. Uterus. Ruptured. Impossible to correct. No babies. I blacked out again.

When I came to, I gasped and started crying. I was incapable of having children. Impossible. A cold hand in mine alerted me to the presence of one of my family members. I looked up to see Emmett's pained face.

"Em," I gasped, tears streaming down my face. I had never thought of having a child, but now that the opportunity wasn't even there, it was like I had been robbed of something. Something that was impossible to get back and I wanted it.  
"Em, please get Rose, please!" I cried. I tried to sit up, I needed to sit up, but I couldn't. Em gave my hand a gentle squeeze before he went out to find Rosalie. When she came in I just looked at her in a panic. She knew what it was like. She had lost the opportunity herself.

"Rose, they.. They!" I couldn't even say it. She looked at me with tears that would never fall in her eyes, and nodded; she understood.

"Oh Rose, I can never have children. Never!" My crying wouldn't stop. Rosalie hopped into the hospital bed with me, gathering me in her arms and holding me as I cried. We cried together over the loss of something that had been taken away from us. We didn't say anything, we just cried. The family came and joined us, along with Ben and Angela, but I couldn't stop crying. Eventually, I became exhausted and just fell asleep.

It was days before I was allowed out of the hospital. For the first few days I stayed at home, catching up on schoolwork. I didn't say much, just coming to terms with everything, and also preparing the trial. They weren't going to get away with it; they were probably going to serve some time in Juvenile Prison for the assault. I didn't really care, so long as I never had to see them again. I may have wanted to become a vampire, and that would have meant given up children willingly. Suddenly, when I couldn't have them, something in me longed for it. Rosalie told me I would get over it eventually, that it was because it was taken so abruptly that I felt this way. I believed her, because I had never wanted children before.

Edward never left my side in those days. He comforted me and cheered me up, and I was so grateful to him.

I testified in the trial. They showed all my injuries, they showed pictures of where I was found. It was a horrible time, because I really didn't want to see them ever again. But they did get to serve time, so I wouldn't see them around town at least. When I got back to school, people avoided me; why, I have no idea, seeing as I was the one who was assaulted not the other way around. But I had Angela and Ben so it really didn't matter much.

"Bella?" Carlisle had been so furious when he had seen me been brought in. It was a split decision the group had made to attack me, so Alice hadn't gotten a glimpse of it, until they had been interrupted, when they had decided to let me lay there. The whole family was in a rage over what had happened. I didn't think I had ever seen Edward so angry.

I looked up at Carlisle to see what he wanted.  
"Yeah?" He smiled softly at me, and came to sit beside me.

"Bella, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's your biological father." My head snapped up to his. I had never forgiven my father for what he did. I couldn't. He had neglected and abused me. But had still loved him, because he was my father, but he had driven me away, forced my out of my own home. I shook my head.

"What about him?" I bit out. I wasn't mad at Carlisle, and he knew that.  
"He's in the hospital; cancer." I could feel my eyes widening. I hadn't expected that.  
"And he wants to know if I knew where to find you. He wanted to talk with you. Apologize." I stared.

"No," and that was that.

Except, this is Carlisle, and he's such a good person. Eventually he made me see that my father was dying, and his only wish was to see his daughter so that he could apologize. I don't think I could ever forgive him, but I could at least give him peace. So that's how I ended up in the hospital again, my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest, my family behind me to offer me silent support.

My mind was in a haze as I walked toward the ward where he was at. My thoughts swirled around, memories of good and bad times flittering about. I could remember when he was happy and laughing, dancing with my mother in the kitchen. I could remember when she died, and he turned to the bottle. I could remember the livid look in his eyes as he raised his hand on me for the last time before I ran away.

I gulped as I gathered all my courage to open the door. My breath caught at the sight of him. Last I remember, he was big and scary and drunk. As he lay there, he was small and frail and pale. His once dark brown hair was grey and thin, his eyes sunken and lifeless. I neared the bed, my heart beating faster still. I very nearly ran out of the room when he coughed and turned his head toward me. His eyes lit up with recognition, sorrow and regret.  
"Bella," he whispered as tears streamed down his face. I nodded reluctantly, still not sure what to say to this man. He wasn't my father, not any more.  
"Bella, I'm so very sorry," he started and coughed again. "And I know that is never going to cut it, never going to make it better, but I want you to know how I have always regretted what I did. I have," he entered a coughing fit, and I didn't know what to do. I just stood there awkwardly, shifting on my feet, looking at him.  
"I have always, _always_, felt terrible, but never more so than after you ran. And I understand why you did it. All those awful, horrific things I said, all the unforgivable things I did. I was a mess when Renée died. And I know that it a terrible excuse." He heaved in a breath; it was coming quicker than before. He winced and tried not to move too much as he stared into my eyes with heavy tears falling down his cheek. His eyes were the exact same color as mine.  
"It is," I whispered, breaking away from his stare. I didn't want to look at him right now.

"You reminded me so much of your mother." He started again.  
"You were always so happy, so smart. When I looked at you, I saw her, and my heart broke all over again." Pause. It was so difficult to hear this. I had never done anything this tough in my life.

"All I could think about was that she loved you so much, but it had been such a hard birth. The chance of getting cancer from a transfusion is like a million to one, but it happened to the love of my life, and I couldn't help but blame myself and you a little. The alcohol made it even worse, and in the end I took it out on you. I have always loved you, Isabella. Always. But heartbreak messes with your head, and alcohol makes it worse, and it was so easy to blame you, when I really should be blaming everyone _but_ you. When I realized that it was too late." He whispered. I guess it was nice to know the reason behind why he was my Daddy, my hero, one day, and my very worst nightmare the next. It was really good to know that at least my dad actually _had_ loved me. And people have beat up their kids for less things, I guess. But it still didn't make it right. But at least I understood.  
"I have never forgiven myself. I can't live the thought of what I did to my little girl, or of what Renée was say. I don't let the doctors treat me, you know. I deserve this. I'm just here waiting to die and I'm ready for that. I'm ready to take my punishment," He said. I sniffled, and I realized I had been crying the entire time. I wanted to scream and yell and run the hell out of there, back to my family, feel the soothing embrace of my dad, the loving caress of my mother, the comforting hand on my shoulder as my brother calms me down with his gift. I wanted to feel protected in my other brother's strong arms, and feel cared for and loved by sisters' words. I wanted to be held and loved by the boy I had loved for so long.

I looked at the man that had driven me from my home when I was little, and I pitied him. I looked at him and saw a broken man, burdened by his sins and regrets. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was afraid. He was afraid to die. I felt a tug in my heart and I realized that I could no longer be mad at him. What he did was wrong, but it brought me the best thing in the world. It brought me my family. And if I looked deep down into myself, I knew I could forgive him.  
"I.." I started. Actually saying it was harder than I thought. His actions had given me so much heartache and trouble. I remembered my phase when I was twelve, where I couldn't even let Edward near after a nightmare.  
But I also remembered all the good things. When I had beaten Emmett in Guitar Hero (take your vampire reflexes and suck on that, brother!), when Esme had comforted me after my first period and made me laugh; when I had played games and done silly things with my family, when I had talked with Alice and Rosalie.  
"I think I forgive you," I finally choked out, tears still streaming down my face. A heartbreaking smile broke out on my father's face, and he started crying forcefully. Sobs racked his body and he clutched at his chest. I ran over to him, and took his hand, worrying slightly. He started coughing again, and I flinched at the painful sound of them. His cold hand clenched mine, and he looked into my eyes.  
"Bella, you're truly an angel. You're so beautiful, so like your mother. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I love you, Bella" He said and gave it an extra squeeze. I sat beside him in silence, not answering with anything other than a vague smile. We didn't speak anymore but I continued to sit with him.  
His worst coughing fit yet broke our comfortable silence. His eyes were wide with fear, and his hand clutched mine harder.  
"Bella," He choked out. My eyes were wide as blood stained the white sheet he was under as his coughing got worse.  
"Doctor!" I yelled out, my hand still in his. His brown eyes seared into mine, and I understood what he was trying to tell me. Tears streamed down my face when I felt his hand go limp in mine, and his eyes closed. His coughing ceased and with a small smile on his face he took a deep breath. And that was it. The air left him, and he lied still on the bed. His hand was still in mine. I let go of his hand after one final squeeze and backed up into a wall when the nurses flittered in and did their job.

In a daze I joined my family again, and they took me home. That night I barely ate anything and when I went to bed I was confused and sad.

The next day Edward came and woke me up. I felt better about everything that morning. My eyes were sore from crying, but I was glad that Edward was there. He sat on my bed and took my hand. My heart sped up a little when I looked at him. He was just so beautiful.  
"You did an amazing thing yesterday Bella. You gave a man peace. He had been holding out, hoping you would come see him. He didn't expect you to, you know. I read his thoughts. He really hated himself, but you gave him peace. You're an amazing person, Isabella Marie Cullen," I smiled slightly at him.  
"And there's something I have to tell you," he seemed to pause, considering his words. My heart beat faster, hoping against hope that he would tell me that he liked me, or something.  
"He got his act together you know?" And just like that, my hope pummeled.  
"He quit drinking, and he started doing volunteer work. But that's not what I wanted to say. You really did something amazing yesterday Bella and I realized it just made me love you more, than I already do. I love you, Bella," I cut him off with a kiss.  
"I love you too, Edward." I said through my smile. Yesterday had been hard but with Edward and the rest of my family by my side, I could get through it.

I had been lost but I was found, and _I_ had found a family and love along the way. Life was good.

* * *

**Well, here we go, the ending of the very last chapter! How did you like it? :)  
Bella's made peace with her past and gotten herself the love of her life.  
I hope you have enjoyed this story, because I sure have enjoyed writing it. **

**Cheers! **

**-Lu **


	18. Epilouge

**Hello, everyone! :) Thank you so much for all the support during this story - this could not have been done without you.  
As I've said to some of you, I've been working on an epilouge; well, here it is! I hope you enjoy this, as this is the very last of Lost & Found we'll see :(  
You've been so amazing readers, and I can't believe how lucky I am to have had you along for this. Thank you all!**

* * *

_Epilogue:_

It had been three months since I'd been to the hospital to talk with my father. Three months of bliss with Edward; he had really helped me trough. I'd never thought I'd actually see a human being pass away – and it was my father no less – and it was quite a shock. I came out from that experience with a new healthy dose of respect for Carlisle.

Edward had talked everything out with me. I'd told him about my feelings on this whole thing, how hard it had been to be in there, and in return he had held me and told me how brave I had been.

I had talked to Ben as well. Apparently he had confronted his mother; he wanted to know who his father was. She confessed that she was ashamed to say that she had taken advantage of a time where Renée and Charlie had been on a break – and she'd come out pregnant; she had never told Charlie either. Which was probably the reason why Charlie hadn't asked to see Ben as well as me. He had never known he had a son.

"Love?" I heard his soft voice from the doorway. I turned my head toward him, feeling my heart beat slightly faster at the smile he wore. He was just so beautiful!  
"Yeah?" He moved to the bed I was lying on, and sat down beside me. He took my hand in his cold one and caressed my knuckles gently.  
"What has got you so thoughtful?" He asked as he placed a kiss on the back of my hand. Swoon – such a gentleman!

"I was just thinking about Ben, actually. He took it pretty hard that his father died before he got to know him or even see him," I explained. Edward nodded in understanding.  
"Well, at least he knows he has you now. I bet that means a great deal to him," I smiled. Edward always knew what to say to cheer me up.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks," I rose to my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.  
Emmett hadn't stopped teasing me the entire time Edward and I had been 'going out' or what you would call our situation. He was simply relentless. Every time I would lean in for a kiss, he would wolf-whistle or make some inappropriate comment and completely ruin the moment. Big brothers – can't live with them, wouldn't know what to do without them. The rest of the family hadn't had much of a reaction outside of 'finally' – maybe Jasper had been right after all, that day in the car.

Edward took me out on a sort-of-date about a week after he first told me how he felt.

It was perfect; he had packed a picnic basket and took me out to this beautiful meadow. We lied on a blanket he had brought and talked about everything and nothing as I ate different snacks. It was wonderful. And then when the sun started to set and everything in the meadow started to get a sort of orange glow, he pulled me up and we danced around with no melody other than his soft voice singing my lullaby.  
"You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear, as he pulled me in for a kiss. I couldn't wish for a sweeter boyfriend.

Edward and I were almost joined at the hip. He drove me to school every day and picked me up. He joined Angela, Ben and I when we hung out, and he used every opportunity he could get to hold my hand, or sneak in a kiss. I had never felt this way; as if I was floating on a cloud, my head absent most of the time – especially when I stared into his deep, golden eyes. I doubt there wasn't a single person at the High School who didn't know I was in love – I always smiled and I went around all day, humming different love songs. I loved every single minute of it. Being in love, and looking forward to the forever; it was everything I'd ever dreamed of.

I was in no hurry, however; I wanted to enjoy my time with my best human friend and my newfound half-brother as long as I possibly could.

Ben and I had actually found we had a lot in common, not just in looks.

Aside from the fact that Ben couldn't stand the sight of blood, I had noticed he sometimes stumbled on his words, when he was trying to express his feelings. We both liked to read, too, and had an aversion toward math.  
Angela often said we were so much alike in our mannerisms that it was scary. I just found it funny.

It was around prom time, and I was nervous as I'd never been nervous before. As I grew older, I didn't much care for the princess gowns, but I still felt a little giddy at the prospect of dressing up so nicely for once. It wasn't that which I was nervous about. It was more about what Edward was going to think. He always looked so gorgeous – how would I look next to him?

I looked myself over in the mirror. My dark hair was curled in ringlets that fell around my face gracefully (thanks to Alice and Rose, of course). I had on dark makeup around the eyes, but that was it – nothing too sparkly or too extravagant.

My dress was floor-length – but my heels made it that I wouldn't step on it, and fall (I hope). It was a deep purple, strapless dress with a tight bodice that flowed from the waist down. I didn't look half-bad, if I do say so myself.  
"You look beautiful, Bella," Angela whispered beside me. I smiled at her, whispering 'so do you!' back. Angela was a little more colorful than I was – her dress was magnificent jade color and it went to her knees. She wore a pair of green flats, because she was already so tall. Her hair was done similar to mine, again courtesy of Alice and Rose.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted the front of my dress carefully and we made our way downstairs, where Edward and Ben were waiting. Of course, my mom and dad were too – with the camera going off a million clicks per minute. I blushed and whined out a 'moooom' but she just smiled and shook her head, not relenting on the godforsaken camera. I was so finding that film later, and destroying it!  
"You will not," Alice whispered in my ear as she passed me and went to stand by Jazz. I scowled, but quickly stopped when my gaze landed on Edward. I hardly noticed how Alice was grinning smugly; he was so breathtaking. His black tux and purple shirt stood in perfect contrast to his pale skin. He had on no tie, but the first two buttons of the shirt were undone, and I had never seen anything so delicious in my whole life. He smiled my crooked smile, and twirled me around.  
"You're the most beautiful girl in the world, my Bella" he whispered in my ear as he took my hand.  
I smiled as I looked up into his eyes.  
"I love you," I told him.

When we arrived at the school, the music was going loud, and people were already dancing and having fun. Angela and I grinned at each other as she dragged poor Ben out to the dance-floor. I was so going to have to dance with him later.

Edward gently took my hand as a slow song came on. He moved us to the middle of the dance floor, and laid his other hand on my waist. We moved in a slow circle, him twirling me and expertly maneuvering the floor. I gazed into his gold eyes, and I felt like the luckiest girl on earth. I wasn't even paying attention to what we were doing; all I know is that Edward was holding me close, and singing along with the song softly in my ear.

He twirled me again, and dipped me low, placing a kiss on my jaw.  
"I love you, beautiful Bella," he whispered as he pulled me up again. Not caring who saw, I placed my arms around his neck, and kissed him gently, still swaying with the beat.  
"As I love you," I murmured against his lips, feeling him smile before kissing me again.

* * *

**Well, this is it! I hope you all liked it. I know it's short, but I feel it's right, and I hope you'll do as well. **

**Once again, thank you for reading, reviewing, adding me as a favourite of some kind, or putting me on alerts. It means the world to me! **

**Cheers! :D**


End file.
